My Knight in Shining Armor
by tamelaine
Summary: Set in the early 1800's in England, Bella and her cousins are on the run from their guardian who wants to auction them off to the highest bidder to rid himself of debts. In dire straights, who appears to rescue them? Why Edward and his best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters do not belong to me. They all belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer!**

"Alice," I whispered, urgently shaking her shoulders. Rose stood at the door with a candle lit and our traveling bags at her feet. "We need to leave now!". Alice sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes. Wasting no time I threw a plain, homespun dress at her and demanded she put it on.

At last, Alice was ready. Rose, Alice and I quietly crept down the servants' staircase and through the hall to the kitchen door. Praying that our absence hadn't been detected yet, we slipped out and ran through the alleyway and down the cobble stone streets to the docks where our passage was waiting for us.

Once we were safely in our cabin, Alice demanded answers. "Why are we leaving now? We weren't scheduled to leave for at least a fortnight!"

I reluctantly answered. It was her father we were talking about after all. "Uncle Laurent decided he couldn't wait to marry us off to the highest bidder. He is too far in debt to the moneylenders. We were sold as mistresses on the auction block last night to settle the debt. The only reason we found out about it is Jeeves told Rose that he was up to something, and Rose followed Laurent to the meeting. I'm sorry, Alice."

"Bella? My own father?" Alice cried. Her chin was trembling and tears filled her eyes. Rose and I sat on her bed and wrapped our arms around her, giving her the only comfort we could. As cousins and best friends we had always been there for each other, no matter what. The room was quiet as each of us thought of what the future held for three innocent girls with no money and no connections in a foreign land.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters do not belong to me! They belong to Stephenie Meyer

Edward's point of view

I sighed loudly as we boarded the ship. Another monotonous journey to the United States. At the last minute, my business partner had sent a letter informing me that he must meet with me regarding our agreement, so here I was on a ship when I could have been enjoying the delights of the ton. Jasper and Emmett had taken pity on me at the last moment and joined me on the voyage to keep me company.

"I don't know why you insist on keeping our titles a secret on these journeys," Jasper declared as he walked up beside me. I didn't reply. I hated being fawned over when people learned I was a duke. All I wanted was for people to know me as a person rather than as a duke. I desperately wanted to fall in love, marry and have children, but I would never know if the woman I wed truly loved me, or wanted me for the title. Jasper could care less. He was very astute at reading people's emotions and could generally feel whether someone was being truthful or not. He was also merely an Marquess, so the designs on his title was considerably less. Emmet was of like mind as Jasper. He was an earl, but was completely guileless and therefore saw only good intentions in others.

I sighed again as Emmet excitedly ran up and wedged himself in between Jasper and I. "We could very well see some sharks on this journey!" he yelled, punching his hands in the air. At this, I cheered up momentarily. No one could remain melancholy in the face of Emmett's enthusiasm. There was no doubt about it, I was lucky as always to have two friends like them. We had met as young boys sent off to school away from parents and neighbors, and banded together immediately defending one another from the older boys, teachers, and at times parents. No one could ask for better friends than I had.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Bella's point of view**

Alice calmed down as the ship sailed out to sea. At last she released a few shuddering breaths and fell fast asleep. I quietly removed her shoes as Rose laid her down on the pillows and tucked her in. Seeking to remain virtually invisible, we had arranged a cabin in the servants section, so it was very small. It contained one small bed, a table which was bolted to the floor and a tiny cupboard. It was very cramped in our tight quarters, so I left Rose to watch over Alice and made my way up to the deck to explore our temporary new home.

Almost skipping from the relief of being away from England's shores and the notorious moneylenders after us, I rounded the corner not noticing the coil of rope in front of me. Just as my foot tangled in the rope, a huge wave pitched the ship sideways making me trip and head straight for the railing. Horror struck me as I realized that I was headed straight over the railing and into the water. Suddenly I was yanked backwards into a rock hard chest, iron arms a tight band around my waist. Realizing that we were falling, my rescuer turned his body and I landed directly on him. Turning in his arms, I gazed into a pair of stunned eyes tinged with pain. They were the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

**Edward's point of view**

After our supper with the captain and his wife, I decided to take a stroll about the deck. Imagine my surprise when a girl appeared from the hold, skipping almost gleefully along. Intrigued I began to walk toward her to ask her the source of her happiness. It had been ages since I had seen someone so uninhibited and free. To my horror, she appeared not to notice the coil of rope directly in front of her. As I went to shout a warning, the ship was buffeted by a swell of water, causing it to tip dangerously. The girl had just stepped into the rope and tangled helplessly, she pitched forward as well. She was headed straight over the railing! Without thinking, I leaped forward and caught her around the waist turning so my body would meet the impact of the deck rather than her slight form as we fell backwards.

My back slammed into the deck, followed immediately by a small form landing on top of me. Out of breath and in not a little pain, I stayed still for a moment until the feel of the girl in my arms began to register. This was no girl, but a woman fully grown. She had a gently rounded feminine form and silky soft skin. Her scent was like none I had ever known, a combination of freesia and lilac. She was quite simply breathtaking. She turned in my arms and I found myself staring deeply into dark eyes, eyes I felt could see into my very soul.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Bella's point of view

After an eternity of staring into my rescuer's dazzling green eyes, I became aware of the commotion around me. Blushing bright red, I realized the delicate position we were in and scrambled off his chest. Standing up, I looked down at the still dazed man. He was magnificent. Bronze colored hair set in a strikingly handsome face and a well formed body. He was the handsomest man I had ever seen. He was also a someone of wealth judging by the quality of his clothes. "Sorry" I murmured, blushing anew as I realized he was staring at me. "Thank you for saving me". It was then that I noticed the onlookers. Standing off to the side gaping at us were two young men. When they realized they had been seen, they ran toward my rescuer and started to help him to his feet. Unobserved, I prepared to slink off into the shadows to overcome my embarrassment.

Edward's point of view

I gazed into the woman's eyes unable to look away until she suddenly pushed herself off my chest and stood up, turning a becoming shade of pink. I couldn't believe the beauty of this woman that had so suddenly crashed into my life. She had the palest skin I had ever seen, shining brown hair swept into plaits on her head, and plump red lips that beckoned to me. Her form was incredible despite the gray sack she was wearing. Obviously someone from the servant class, I wondered how she came to be on this ship and who's maid she might be. I was compelled to know this woman, this intoxicating creature who I had held in my arms so briefly. Suddenly she blushed anew, her cheeks once again turning that intriguing rose color as I heard her whisper "sorry". She glanced around and I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were off to the side observing the whole fiasco. Running to my side, they prepared to help me up just as I saw the woman melting backwards into the shadows. "Wait!" I called. "What is your name?" I pushed Jasper and Emmett aside, running to catch her wrist.

BPOV

"My name?" I asked, trying to concentrate on his words rather than the feel of his fingers on my wrist. "My name is Isabella and I truly am thankful to you for saving me. Please call me Bella." I knew that I should be addressed as Lady Isabella, but I did not want anyone to know me as such. It was imperative that we leave no trail for the moneylenders to follow.

"Isabella" he declared, almost on a sigh. "That is a beautiful name. I am honored to know you. You may call me Edward. May I walk you to your cabin?"

Curiously, I stared at him. What would a wealthy, charming man want to do with a plain servant girl? Suspicious, I decided to decline, but he interrupted me. "Please, it would be an honor." he stated. "I promise that I only have the best intentions." I could see the honesty radiating from his eyes, and impulsively accepted his hand and his escort to my room.

EPOV

I waited for her to accept my invitation. I truly wanted to talk to her, to discover her secrets and desires, what made her blush and how I could make her love me. As a person who never believed in love at first sight, I was now floored to be experiencing it. At the moment Bella had fallen into my arms, she became my heart, my everything. I knew she did not trust me, but I intended to earn not only her trust, but her love and devotion as well.

After a moment of considering, she placed her hand in mine and I exalted at the feel of her small, cold fingers in mine. "Please, tell me why you are journeying to the colonies," I said when she seemed reluctant to speak with me. Leading her in the direction she pointed, I watched as she deliberated over her answer.

"I am traveling with my cousin Alice and sister Rose to the colonies to live with an aunt. Our parents died when we were young, and until recently we lived with Alice's father." she said quietly after a long moment. I could sense that she was being untruthful somehow and wondered if she were in trouble. I could sense a fear underlying her words and in her eyes. Before I could ask, she deftly changed the subject to my reasons for going to the colonies. After a brief explanation of my business arrangements, I realized that we had reached her door. It was in one of the darkest parts of a ship where cabins for the lower class are kept. "Please, may I see you again?" I pleaded as she reached for the door handle? She considered for a moment then whispered "yes" very softly. I kissed her hand and reluctantly released her.

As she entered her cabin, I caught a glimpse of a tiny bed and two forms already curled under the blankets in it. A small table and cupboard made up the rest of the cabin. Ashamed of the luxury in my cabin, I wondered where Bella was going to sleep that night. Was she going to sleep on the cold hard floor, or on the bed crushed up next to her sister and cousin? I was determined to rescue Bella from whatever situation she was in that scared her so. She was going to become my wife, my duchess. Of this I was absolutely certain.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer

EPOV

Still dazed, I walked from Bella's cabin to my own on the other side of the ship. Although I was hoping for a moment to contemplate my new thoughts and feelings, I knew that first I would have to face Jasper and Emmett and their many questions. Just as I suspected, they were standing in wait for me at my door with identical eager expressions on their faces. Reluctantly I unlocked the door and allowed them into my cabin. What a contrast to Bella's room it was! A gigantic bed sat in the middle of the cabin. To the side was a table large enough for four people to sit around. I had plenty of storage space for my belongings and even a small window I could open for a breeze. I planned to offer the use of my cabin to Bella and her family and sleep in hers when we met the next day. I only hoped that she trusted me enough to accept.

Lost in my thoughts, I started when Emmett loudly cleared his throat. I looked up to find Emmett and Jasper seated at the table staring at me expectantly. Unwilling to speak first, I waited. It was not long before Emmett broke the silence.

"Who was that beautiful girl you were with. Care to explain what was going on out on that deck?" he impatiently questioned.

Jasper, as always had made an accurate judgment of my emotions. "You care for her, he said softly." At my nod, he continued "how could this be? You only just met the girl. She is a servant Edward! That will generate many problems among the ton."  
Sighing, I nodded and considered how much to include in my explanation. "I don't know how it happened, but I love her" I stated. "The moment I saw her skipping across the deck, I was intrigued and when I held her in my arms and gazed into her eyes, I knew that this woman was my fate, my destiny." Sheepishly, I looked at their faces and waited for them to react.

Jasper considered for a long, tense moment and nodded his head. "I will support you in your decision" he stated.

Emmett agreed with Jasper then shocked me by making an observation that had been on my mind since I met Belle. "She is no servant, Jasper. The way she carried herself and her mannerisms clearly are upper class. I wonder what she is hiding?"

"I do not know" I said quietly, "but she is scared of something, and I am determined to know the reason. I am meeting with her tomorrow. I only hope she trusts me enough to divulge to me what has her so frightened. Something has made her and her family flee across the world in disguise to a strange land."

"We will meet her tomorrow," Emmett blurted out. "Maybe she will trust you more when she sees how loyal your friends are to you." Emmett was a great believer in judging people by their acquaintances.

Looking steadily at me, Jasper nodded once more. "I am interested in meeting the woman who has finally broken your hardened exterior, my friend," he declared.

Tired from the emotional evening, I bid my friends goodnight and disrobed. Finally laying down on my soft bed, I allowed myself to dream-to dream of my angel, my Bella with her soft voice, soulful eyes, and face of a goddess.

BPOV

After Edward bid me goodbye, I shut the door and nearly swooned against it. I knew I was in danger of losing my heart to this handsome stranger who had come to my rescue. He was everything I had dreamed of my entire life, a knight in shining armor coming to rescue me from the beatings my uncle had disposed quite frequently upon us. Uncle Laurent was a bitter man, resentful of my father even after his death. I never had been certain as to where the bitterness came from until I heard the maids talking one day. Laurent had met my mother at a ball first and began to court her. One day, after she had finished visiting the modiste, she had tripped into the path of a fast moving carriage. My father rescued her and fell madly in love with her the instant he looked into her eyes. Soon after, they were married and my uncle never forgave him for not only stealing the woman he professed to love but being the one to hold the title of Earl as well. I have been told I resemble my mother greatly, both in looks and mannerisms. As a consequence, I received the most beatings, though Rose and Alice were hardly exempt. I could not help but think of the similarity of my mother and father's meeting to my own with Edward.

Shaking myself out of those thoughts, I removed my dress so I was left in only my shift, locked the door and climbed into the cramped bed next to Alice. I could not wait to share my amazing evening with Rose and Alice and hear their opinions. He might know a way to rescue us. I planned on taking them with me to meet him tomorrow. Rose was a pretty accurate judge of character and Alice occasionally was able to know things before they happened. We had never been able to figure out how this worked and terrified that she would be branded as a witch, we kept it a sacred secret among ourselves. I wanted so badly to trust Edward and share my story with him and hoped my family would approve. Still smiling, I closed my eyes and thought of Edward-the man who had captured my heart in one meeting with his messy bronze hair, green eyes and compassionate smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer

**A note: I have to head out of town due to a family crisis, so I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks! I will do my best to get out as many chapters as I can between now and when I leave Thursday for all of you though!**

BPOV

I groaned as Alice's elbow jabbed me in the side. Not long after, Rose rolled over, flinging her arm across both Alice and I and smacked us in the face. I gave up on sleep and sat up with them, each of us glaring at one another for interrupting sleep.

"We might as well get used to it," Alice complained with a disgusted look on her face. I glanced at her and could not stifle a small laugh. Her short spiky hair was jutting out in all directions on the right side of her head, while the left side was plastered to her scalp. She noticed my look and pushed me off the bed. She always worried about her hair. Having it cut in so short a fashion was just not done. Laurent had cut her beautiful, long dark hair a few months ago for an imagined indiscretion with Mike. He was the son of a baron that lived near our summer home in Cornwall and we had been bitter enemies from birth. Mike had informed Laurent that Alice had kissed him and we wagered that she wouldn't. As punishment, her hair hair was cut off. Rose and I had not fared as well, receiving ten lashes each to our backs. It was an unforgivable offense by Mike, and we had vowed to avenge ourselves someday.

"Get up" Rosalie barked. "I need to know where you disappeared to last night." She had the tone of an army general and a stance to match. As the eldest, she had always been very protective of us.

In a rush, all my memories returned. Color flooded my cheeks and I remembered Edward and how he had saved me and made me feel truly special. "I-I went for a walk on the deck" I stammered.

"What happened?" Alice questioned. She knew me well enough to know I was hiding something.

Though I wanted to keep my feelings to myself for a while longer, I knew that Alice and Rose needed to know of the stranger I had met the previous evening. Grudgingly, I explained. "I went walking and tripped on some rope" I stated. Alice and Rose both smirked over my tendency to trip over anything that was available and fall on my face. "Well," I continued on bravely, "the ship swelled at that moment and I found myself hurtling right over the railing. I was saved by a gentleman. He pulled me back from the railing and took the impact of the deck upon himself rather than me." At this point, Alice and Rose's mouths were hanging agape. Blushing by this point, I stammered through the rest of my explanation. "His name is Edward and he is handsome, kind and intelligent. When I met him, I knew he was special. I think I may be in love with him. He wants to meet me today and I want you to come with me." Finishing, I took a deep breath and waited for their reactions.

"You are jesting with us" Rose stated emphatically. "There is no way that sensible Bella would be jeopardizing our disguises in order to pursue a romance!" I hung my head in defeat. This would not be easy.

As always, Alice was opposite in her opinions. Squealing she hopped on the bed and started babbling incoherently. "I am so happy for you. We need to do something with your hair...of course our frocks cannot be helped, for it is all we own. When are you meeting him? What will I ask him?...Is he worthy of my dearest cousin?...and so forth. Rose and I could not get another word in to speak. Finally she sat down, exhausted from her bout of excitement. I looked to Rose to hear her thoughts.

"I see how happy this man makes you. I will reserve judgment until I have had a chance to meet with him."

"Thank you" I whispered to my sister. She was stunning to look at with her beautiful blonde hair and face like an angel. The only one of us to have a season, she was experienced in such matters. Declared a diamond of the first water, she had swept the ton like a storm the previous season. To my uncle's dismay, no rich man had caught her eye-or her heart-and she remained unwed. She deserved so much, but most people did not look past her outward beauty to see the beauty within. My sister would fight like a tigress for the people she loved, and we knew that we would always have her support. She was a fierce ally to have on our side in any situation and we were ever grateful for that.

"Well, we must break our fast" Alice stated, jumping off the bed and rummaging through our small amount of baggage. Jeeves had given us a sack of food so we could preserve our dwindling amount of coin as long as possible. We each took a small roll and began to eat, knowing that this needed to last until we reached the colonies. The ship only served one meal a day to the less wealthy passengers, which we unequivocally were part of.

"What will we do when we reach the colonies?" Alice questioned quietly, her voice quavering a bit. She had just stated the fear that was inside us all.

"I do not know, but we will survive as we always have" Rose stated emphatically. She refused to consider the thought of anything happening to us. "Maybe I can disguise myself and work as a groom" she thought. She had a peculiar connection with horses and had since birth. They did anything she would ask them to and she could even ride the great stallions that our uncle kept on the estate. Her eyes became dreamy as the thought of working with horses flitted through her mind. She was always envious of men, stating they could do what they wanted while women are bound by societies restrictions. I agreed that it was not fair, but what could we do? I was tempted to tell her that she would never be able to disguise herself as a man, but decided against it. I did not need to face her wrath this morning. I was too nervous about seeing Edward again. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door, startling us out of our thoughts. Aghast we stared at each other. We had not had time to dress ourselves thus far. We hurriedly began scurrying about our tiny cabin, bumping and jostling one another as we procured our sack like dresses and pulled them over our heads. Alice was murmuring under her breath, cursing the lack of timing of our unexpected guest. Finally, the chaos calmed and I took a deep breath, turned the knob on the door and swung it open.

EPOV

After laying awake the majority of the night, I finally drifted off to sleep. I was startled awake extremely early by the sound of pounding on the door. "We know you are awake" Emmett yelled enthusiastically turning the knob on the door. Luckily, I had locked it I thought as I jumped up and pulled my trousers over my hips. Still fastening the placket, I opened the door to find a beaming Emmett and a smiling Jasper.

"Ready to meet your lady love?" Emmett shouted as I scowled at him. Once he had an idea that he was enthusiastic about, there was no stopping him.

"Just give me time to shave and get dressed" I calmly replied. We had given our valets a vacation, endeavoring to take care of our own wardrobes while aboard the ship. I shaved quickly, and began to pull on my clothes. While outwardly calm, I was a quaking mass of nerves inwardly. I began to tie my cravat and noticed my hands were shaking.

Sensing my distress, Jasper came to my rescue. Reminiscing about our childhood exploits in the country, he soon had us laughing. Finally, upon inspecting my readiness he stood up and softy spoke. "It is time to meet her. I hope that she is worthy to hold your heart."

I exhaled, took a deep breath and opened the door. Striding confidently across the deck, Jasper and Emmett following in my wake I looked the picture of an confident man going to take what he wanted. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Having never been so enamored of a woman before, I was hesitant to know how to react. Upon reaching her door, I took another deep breath and shakily reached out to sharply rap my knuckles against the surface.

Inside the cabin came a flurry of squeals followed by bumps and the occasional giggle. Curiously, I waited. What was going on in there? Finally, after a long silence and a wait so long I had begun to be afraid that Bella did not want to see me anymore, the knob turned and opened to reveal my beautiful Bella. Dressed in the same ugly gown as the night before, but smiling happily she looked radiant. Opening the door wider, she beckoned to the other occupants in her cabin. Coming into view came a tiny maid with short dark hair. She was very pretty as well, and even small than Bella. Standing next to her was another beautiful woman. She had blonde hair and a stunning body visible despite the gray sack she wore. She seemed very familiar to me somehow.

Before I could speak to introduce myself, Emmett jostled me aside determined to meet Bella. As his eyes focused on the girls before him, I heard him gasp. His eyes were affixed on the blonde woman's face. Jasper had glimpsed the spectacle that we were making and froze staring at the small little woman with the dark hair. I knew we were gaping, but we could not help it. Who were these women to affect us so?

After a long moment, Bella spoke quietly. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." Grabbing the other maids' hands, she led them toward the deck so we could have space to talk. Dumbfounded, Emmett, Jasper and I followed. Reaching a spot where someone had placed barrels useful for seating upon the deck, Bella sat down, smoothed her skirts and looked up at us. Following her lead, we all sat and waited for her to speak.

BPOV

Accessing the situation, I led our group to the barrels placed for seating I had seen on the deck the previous evening. Sitting and smoothing my skirts, I looked at my sisters. Rose looked very suspicious and kept stealing glances at the big, muscular blonde man who was unabashedly staring at her. Alice had a dreamy look on her face and she sighed every so often. She kept looking at the other blonde man with the soft blue eyes, while he in turn was surreptitiously gazing at her. Glancing at Edward, I noticed a gleam in his eyes. He had noticed the looks that were being exchanged by our party.

Hesitantly, I began to speak. "My name is Isabella. This is Alice, my cousin and Rose, my sister. We are very pleased to meet you?" I ended it as a question, wanting to know who the other gentleman were accompanying Edward.

Realizing quickly what I was asking, Edward jumped in. "This is Jasper and Emmett. They have been my friends since I was a babe. At this, both men jumped forward to grab my hand and bestow kisses upon it, afterwards eagerly turning toward Alice and Rose respectively. Edward and I seated ourselves next to one another and waited for the questions to begin. Finishing their somewhat stunned introductions the foursome sat down and turned towards us. "Let it begin." I muttered sarcastically under by breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

JPOV

As we left Edwards cabin I watched him carefully. I was determined to protect my friend from any scheming women who would marry him for his title and wealth. I hated to see him so in love with someone I had not had the chance to meet and evaluate. I only hoped that this maid-this Bella-would be worthy of a great man like Edward. I owed him my life. Although titled and wealthy, we had enlisted in the militia during the war. At Waterloo, I had been injured gravely and Edward had searched through the fighting with total disregard to his own life in order to find and rescue me when he had seen me fall. I would not let him be harmed. I knew that Emmett felt the same way.

Following Edward to the door of a cabin on the less desirable area of the ship, I waited as he rapped on the door. I sensed his nervousness and was amazed anew that my confident, assured friend was experiencing such emotions over the tiny woman I had briefly glimpsed last evening. After the knock, sounds of scurrying and a few squeals were heard in the cabin. I was quite certain that the occupants were not expecting visitors quite so early. They obviously were unfamiliar with Emmett's enthusiasm.

I observed quietly as I watched the door open and witnessed the shy exchange between Edward and the girl from the evening before. Pushing the door aside, I briefly noted two other maids in the cabin, but was distracted as Emmett barrelled his way through, shoving Edward aside. I noticed Emmett glance from one side to another then freeze momentarily, his mouth hanging agape. Wondering what was happening, I looked around him. Standing in the door was a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair. Obviously she had Emmett dumbstruck. Glancing sideways, I noticed Bella and next to her was a tiny woman with dark hair. It was my turn to gape. Her hair was cut short, but it suited her. She had blue eyes, so bright they were almost violet. She had noticed me watching her and was smiling shyly back. She was the most captivating creature I had ever seen and I knew that I needed to get to know her more. Our staring was interrupted by Edward's Bella suggesting we introduce ourselves. Grabbing the other two maids' hands, she led them toward the deck. Numbly I followed behind, my eyes still fixated upon the tiny pocket venus ahead of me.

Emmett's POV

Excitedly I followed after Edward. I was intrigued by the woman who had finally captured my life long friends' heart. We had been through many trials together, losing parents, school yard difficulties and even war. The reason we were all alive today was due to our close friendship and willingness to watch over one another. I would do my best to protect my friend from a bruised heart at the hands of this secretive little maid. Exasperated, I waited for the door to open after Edward's knock. What was happening in that cabin? It sounded like there were objects being thrown around. Finally the maid I now knew as Bella opened the door. She was slightly dishevelled and out of breath but was wearing a glorious smile. She stepped aside to open the door wider and I could not contain myself any longer. Shoving Edward aside, I held out my hand to introduce myself to his love. It was then I noticed a small girl standing to her side with short hair. She was a pretty little thing and I knew that she could be a great friend. Glancing to Bella's other side, my breath caught in my throat. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She truly was a goddess with her golden hair and shapely body. I knew I was staring, but I could not help myself. She was staring back at me suspiciously and I knew this was one girl I could not charm into liking me. I was in trouble, and I knew it. Jasper finally made his presence known next to me, and I noticed a similar reaction as he stared at the other dark haired girl. "Who are these women?" I wondered faintly as I considered the possibility that I may have met my match. Suddenly the silence was broken as Bella suggested we introduce ourselves and walked off with her, leaving us to follow in her path.

APOV

Breathlessly, I waited for Bella to step aside so I could meet her Edward. My cousin was special and deserved someone to make her happy. I wanted to judge for myself whether this man was deceiving her in any way. As she stepped aside, I noticed the man standing in front of her. He was quite handsome with piercing green eyes and reddish coloured hair. I could see why Bella was taken with him. He was immediately pushed aside by a great hulking man with light hair. I noticed his eyes widen as he looked at Rosalie. She tended to get that reaction from men the first time they met. It interested me how Edward seemed to barely notice her. He only had eyes for Bella. Suddenly, another man came into view. This one was slimmer, also with light hair. His eyes were a captivating gray color and as he looked at me, his eyes softened into a gentle look. As Bella led us forward for introductions, I found myself wondering about him. I suddenly needed to know everything about him.

RPOV

I could hardly wait to exact judgement upon this Edward that my sister was so taken with. She opened the door and I noticed a handsome looking gentlemen standing there gazing at her. I felt that he was someone that I had met before. Before I could question him, another man shoved his way forward to greet us. He was a Greek god reincarnated. Muscular with blonde hair, he had blue eyes that were currently looking at Alice like she were a long lost friend. After thoroughly looking over both Alice and Bella, he turned to me. It was then I was met with the force of his incredible gaze. I had an instant mistrust of this man. He was too perfect, too like the lions of the ton that preyed on innocent young ladies. He exuded masculinity that made me uncomfortable. I knew that I would need to be on alert with him due to the way he was staring at me. Although it was normal for me to receive these reactions from men, this one somehow unnerved me. I us not used to feeling a reaction myself and that was the problem. I shakily followed Bella when she grabbed my hand and led us to a seating area. All the while, I could feel that man's eyes on me, boring into my back.

BPOV

I waited in silence for the barrage of questions. Quite suddenly, Edward reached over and took my hand. Slowly, he intertwined each of our fingers together as my breath quickened. All of the feelings from the previous evening rushed through me and my heart quaked unevenly. Giving me a crooked grin, he turned back towards the others. I looked at Rose. She was staring at Edward with a pensive look on her face. Suddenly she began the barrage of questions.

"What do you want with Bella?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Quietly, Edward answered. "I love her, despite how unreal and crazy it seems." I closed my eyes, letting the beloved words wash over me. They jerked open at his next response. "I know you are in some kind of trouble, and I am willing to help."

"Who are you really?" Emmett suddenly jumped in. "We know you are not merely servants. Your bearings are too regal and your speech eloquent."

Jasper was quietly watching the exchange. I noticed he was still pensively staring at Alice. "You are of the nobility. Somehow I recognize Lady Rose, although I am not certain where from." At this we all gasped, not only from his sudden use of Rose's title, but at the fact that we may have been recognized. It was going to be more trouble hiding than we thought. We were just too conspicuous.

Glancing at Alice and Rose I judged their reactions. I was ready to tell Edward our story. I knew not why, but I trusted him. He would be able to help us, I was certain of it. Alice glanced back and forth between the gentlemen, then nodded her head slightly. Rose on the other hand, kept staring suspiciously at Emmett then shook her head. I knew that she did not want to tell them who we were yet. Ceding to her wishes, I bowed my head. "We can't tell you yet." I whispered. Edward's fingers tightened their hold on mine. "It is my family's life as well as mine and we all must trust you in order to divulge that information." I was miserable, wanting Edward to know so badly that I loved and trusted him as well. On the other hand, I understood Rose and what she was thinking. She was always the most careful one out of the three of us.

Before anymore conversing could take place, we noticed the captain and his wife walking towards us. Not wanting to be seen Alice and Rose jumped up and walked away. Edward held on to my hand so I could not move. "Please, let me go. I will talk later." He released my hand, giving it a lingering kiss on the back. I hurriedly picked up my skirts and walked around the corner, glancing back to eye him longingly.

Before I could sufficiently gather my wits about me, I was yanked into my cabin by Alice and Rose. Rose was angry, evident by the slanting of her eyebrows and the glint in her eyes. Alice was dreamy eyed and I would wager she was still thinking of Jasper. Awaiting their responses, I eyed them determinedly. Edward was my knight, and it was up to me to convince them that he would help us. I had no idea how he could do that, but I was determined to trust him and leave it up to fate. Before I could start convincing Rose, there was another knock at our door. Walking the few steps from the bed to the door, I cautiously opened it.

* * *

EPOV

After a few moments of meaningless conversation with the captain, I excused myself and went to look for Bella. Knowing she probably went back to her cabin to stay out of sight of other passengers, I veered off in that direction. It was my intention to move her and her family out of that cabin and into mine immediately. I would sleep in her cabin. My angel deserved so much more than a tiny pit of a room with a small, lumpy bed shared with two other women. I was determined to give her all she ever wanted or deserved starting at that very moment. Walking up to the door, I knocked sharply and waited. It was opened tentatively to reveal Bella. As soon as she saw me she responded with a glorious smile. "Will you come for a walk with me?" I asked, ignoring Rose glaring at me. Alice seemed happy enough for both of us, so that would suffice for now.

"Of course," Bella replied gently. Grabbing a shawl and waving to her family, she shut the door behind her. Needing to touch her, I took hold of her hand once again. The touch of her bare fingers on mine sent shivers up my arm.

"Tell me about yourself, love." I requested. She blushed at the endearment. She was so lovely! I wanted to hear everything there was to know about her. I watched her face, knowing she was contemplating what to tell me. Her desire to keep her identity from me was irritating but understandable. We had just met and she was loyal to her family. Somehow, I would earn her sister's trust and respect. I somehow knew that Lady Alice would not be a problem. She seemed to instinctively know I truly cared about Bella. I also sensed she was quite taken with Jasper.

"I am nineteen years old. When our parents were killed in an accident, Rose and I went to live with Alice and her father. Alice is like a sister to us. We grew up doing everything together. As the youngest, they have always been overly protective of me."

"They love you," I interjected into the conversation.

"Yes, but I do wish they could see that I am able to make good choices. I mean, there was that time that I rode the stallion on a wager, but I was only 10 and that other time where I left the house at midnight to go find the smugglers that were rumored to operate in Cornwall through the war. And..."

"Bella," I interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore. "Its okay, I understand that they are only looking after you because they love you." Suddenly it hit me what she had said. "You did WHAT?" I almost shouted, lowering my voice suddenly after noticing the attention we were receiving. "Please tell me that you are jesting with me."

"No" she answered sheepishly, ducking her head down. "I was young and reckless, fighting against the power my uncle tried to exert over me." Realizing she may have said too much, she stopped talking abruptly. Letting the subject drop for awhile, I looked around for a place to kiss her senseless. This was something that I had been dreaming of doing since I had first held her in my arms.

"Come" I stated, pulling her towards a secluded corner. I wanted to taste those plump red lips of hers. Sensing her apprehension, I tugged her forward keeping a firm grip on her tiny hand. Gently pushing her back into the wall, I stood in front of her blocking any curious passengers view. Reaching out, I ran a finger softly over her smooth cheek and gazed into her deep brown eyes. Knowing she was an innocent, I fought my instincts to kiss her immediately and chance frightening her. I noticed her eyes widen, I ran a finger over her lips then slowly leaned forward.

BPOV

He was going to kiss me. I did not know what to do, having never been kissed before. I shakily drew in a breath as his lips came nearer to mine. Gently, he brushed his lips back and forth against mine. It felt incredible. As I leaned into him he ran his hands down my arms, lifting my hands around his neck and pressing his muscular body into mine. I felt my heartbeat quicken and an odd feeling came into the pit of my stomach.

"Open your mouth, love" he instructed. Hesitantly I opened my mouth, only to jump in shock when his tongue slid slightly between my lips. After the initial shock, I was aware of a new glorious sensation as his tongue began to stroke mine. Patiently he demonstrated to me how to kiss him back. Rose, Alice and I had heard rumours of this type of kissing before, but never did I think of how amazingly wonderful and wicked it could make me feel at the same time. My breath was coming faster, as was Edward's and I could not get my body close enough to his. My breasts were crushed into his hard chest and I was on tiptoe straining to get closer and closer. Finally he ended our embrace with a few soft kisses, drawing back to hold me against his chest. I felt his heart beating fast inside his chest. It pleased me that I affected him as he did me.

"I love you" I whispered to him when I could think coherently once again. "I apologize for not saying so before."

"Those are the most amazing words anybody has ever said to me" he replied, kissing my forehead, my cheeks, then giving me a soft lingering kiss on my lips as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself falling deeper into love with him as every moment passed. Silently, we stood in each others arms for a long while until a group of young children ran by. Edward straightened, smoothing my hair and tucking it behind my ears.

"I want you and your family to move into my cabin." He stated emphatically. We were walking along the deck once again, my hand securely held in his.

"I cannot inconvenience you like that!" I replied fiercely.

"It would please me very much for you to have my cabin. I will sleep in yours. Be reasonable. You must admit that one tiny cabin is hardly big enough for three women. My cabin is much bigger and even has a table and chairs to sit on. I will be spending most of my time with you, so I only need to sleep in there" he reasoned gently.

I had to admit he was right. Thankful for his consideration, I thanked him and we went to tell my family. As we neared the door he kissed me gently one last time and bid me goodbye. He planned to ready his cabin and would come to collect us shortly. I could not wait to tell Rose and Alice that we would not have to share this hideously small room for the voyage. I hoped that Edward might gain Rose's favor with this gesture as well. I walked into the cabin, only to be greeted by an unexpected site.

**AN: I know some of you wanted love at first sight between all the characters. Unfortunately, I didn't want it to seem TOO trite. Rose to me is the typical mother hen-she will fight for her chicks. She also doesn't give her trust easily and I want her to be suspicious of not only Emmett, but Jasper and Edwards' motives as well. I also want to add that although this story does include all of these characters, it is MAINLY about Edward and Bella so those are the viewpoints that you will get most often. **

**I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I am leaving town tomorrow morning and wanted to post one more chapter since I won't be able to write until I get back. I didn't have time to proofread it so you are getting the first draft. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Characters belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer

I'm back everyone! I will be updating as often as I can now that I am home. Hope everyone in the US enjoyed the holiday weekend!

Bella's point of view

Still a bit dazed from what I had experience with Edward, I slowly opened the door expecting to see the curious faces of Rose and Alice eagerly waiting for me. I was greeted by an entirely different sight indeed. One that horrified me. Sitting on the edge of my bunk was a man. He was very muscular, perhaps almost as big as Emmett, but there was no kindness in his evil face. He had a large scar running down the side of his cheek and a snarl on his mouth. I instantly turned around to flee, but that man was faster.

He grabbed me from behind by my hair, clamping his hand about my mouth to muffle my shriek of pain. "Now I have got you, Isabella Swan" he growled furiously in my ear. Dragging me to the wall, he threw me against it and wrapped his fingers about my throat. Terrified, I looked into the most evil eyes I had ever encountered. I knew instinctively that the money lenders had sent him after us and he must have observed us going on the ship and followed. I only prayed he had not had time to alert his friends. He spoke again, his foul breath causing me to gag, the few teeth that he had left in his mouth brown and rotting. "Ye thought ye and yer pretty mates were right clever trying to slip out in the night, but I am too smart fer that. I followed ye to the docks and aboard the ship. Luckily fer me, I had time to send a messenger off to me employers. They will catch up soon and bring you back to yer fate." I watched terrified as another realization came into his eyes and a lustful gleam took over. "There's no reason that I can't enjoy the goods before they're taken off my hands now lovey." He let go of my throat and reached for my breast.

My survival instincts began to take over. I brought my knee up into his groin, just as father had taught us so long ago. It was enough of a shock to cause him to jump back. Unfortunately my skirts greatly hampered the effect. I skirted around him in a mad dash for the door. For the second time he caught me by the hair and yanked me backwards against him. I shrieked in pain. He threw me up against the wall and the breath was knocked out of my body. When I spat in his face, he hit me in the face with one meaty fist. I saw stars and struggled to stay conscious. I knew that if I succumbed, I would not only lose the fight for my virtue, but my life as well. I began to struggle more fiercely, yet my efforts were futile. He was too big and too strong and I had no hope of matching his strength. He returned my efforts by wrapping one paw around my throat and slowly began to squeeze the life out of me while slamming my head against the wall behind me. I was losing my fight to stay awake. Just as another blow glanced off the side of my head and my vision began to go dark, I vaguely heard a frantic pounding against the door. My attackers face twisted in fury and he loosed his hold around my neck. Grabbing me by the arms he hurled me across the room. My head met up with the bed post with a great crack and I blessedly knew no more.

Edward's point of view

I grinned happily as I left Bella at her cabin. Soon my smile had turned to laughter as I almost skipped to my cabin. Off to the side I noticed Jasper and Emmett talking at the railing with Bella's family. This gave me pause. I knew that she had gone to inform them about the change in plans, yet they were at the railing and she had stayed in her room. There was no reason why she would have remained in the cabin and not gone looking for them upon discovering they were gone. I stopped and glanced around to see if she was anywhere on deck looking for them, but I saw no sign of her. My uneasiness growing, I turned and began to walk back towards her cabin, my pace increasing with every footstep. Suddenly I heard a muffled shriek and began to run, dreading what I would find.

Reaching her cabin, I could hear sounds of muffled thumps and struggling and began to pound on the door. When it was not answered immediately, I jumped back and kicked the door in. There was a resounding crash and splintering wood while a great cloud of dust rose in the air. Through the haze I discerned a great hulking figure of a man holding my Bella up against the wall. Snarling, her threw her across the room and I heard a crack as her head connected with the bed post. Fury engulfed my mind. This man had hurt my love and he would pay. I advanced upon my prey knowing I had to finish this quickly and make sure my angel was going to survive. The man I was facing had dirty, shaggy brown hair. He had a scar down the side of his face, and a fowl, toothless grin. He was quite large, not muscular as Emmett was, but rather a hulking beast of a man his figure gone to fat from excess drink and inactivity. As I advanced, his eyes gave me pause. These were the eyes of a killer, black eyes that glinted maliciously at me as we both advanced towards one another. Despite this, I was not scared. I had faced greater danger than this on the fields of battle and lived to tell about it. Never before had I felt such compulsion to kill a man, however. He had harmed my love and he would pay.

Upon us reaching one another, the battle began. Having no time for nonsense, I aimed to dispatch him quickly. He swung out a large fist and I easily ducked it, coming back with a right jab to his gut. He grunted and swung out again with his other hand. Catching it easily I hit him hard in the face. His head snapped back and blood began to spurt out of his nose. Not pausing for any mercy, I hit out again and again with my fists, his head snapping back each time. Finally, he fell to the ground with a loud crash. Trembling violently, I stayed my hands. I wanted to kill him desperately, but we needed to know the reason behind his attack of Bella.

Wiping my palms on my pants, I turned and rushed to her lifeless form. Pleading with her to wake up, I checked her breathing and her heartbeat, which thankfully still were there. Gently scooping her into my arms, I stood with her and rushed out of the cabin. I needed help, and knew where to find it. Rushing toward the deck, I did not stop as other passengers stared. I spotted them at the railing and yelled their names. As they turned from the railing, I saw the shock and horror registering in each of their eyes as they noticed the figure cradled in my arms. Not stopping for explanations, I barked out orders like a drill sergeant. "Jasper, Emmett, you go to the ladies' cabin and gather up that filth I left laying on the floor before it escapes. We need him for questioning. Rose, Alice you go with them and gather up your belongings because you are moving cabins. See if you recognize him. I think it is time for some explanations from all of you. Meet me in my cabin when you are done." Seeing that the girls were reluctant to leave Bella I glared at them, willing them to argue with me. Backing down, they followed Jasper and Emmett towards the direction of their cabin.

Turning on my heel, I rushed with Bella's still lifeless form towards my own cabin ignoring the startled exclamations for people I rushed by in my attempt to see to her wounds. I could feel blood pooling into the sleeves of my coat from the back of her head, and I was worried. I had seen soldiers never wake up from a blow to the head and I was terrified that my angel would never open her captivating brown eyes again.

Trembling in fear, I layed her gently down on my bed and lit the lamp. I had a porthole in my cabin, and combined with the light from the lamp the light was very good. I could now observe a deep purple bruise on the side of her lovely face. One eye was swollen slightly and she had several large bumps on the side of her head. Gently feeling around her head, I came across a large gash and the source of all the blood. It was still bleeding profusely and I knew that it must be stopped. Not stopping to think, I ripped a piece of the linen sheet and held it gently, but firmly to the wound, all the while praying for her to open her eyes. As the bleeding began to grow sluggish, I ripped another piece of linen off the bed and used it to gently tie around her head. I knew that the wound would need cleaning later, but first I needed to see to any other injuries that she might have. Slowly I unbuttoned the tiny row of buttons that ran up the collar of her dress. I hated doing this without her permission, but it was imperative that I see to any other wounds she might have received. As I peeled apart the layer at her throat, I could already see the dark bruises adorning it. The bastard had tried to strangle her! I struggled anew to fight down my feelings of rage and the desire to murder him as I reminded myself that Bella needed me now. Finally I reached the last button that ended about mid waist. I parted the material, only to have my breath knocked from my chest. She had on a sheer lacy chemise that left little to the imagination. Her body was the most breathtaking I had ever seen. Trying to be a gentlemen, I looked away but I knew I still needed to check for wounds. Only looking when necessary, I slowly removed the rest of her dress. Sighing in relief as I noticed her drawers were still in tact, I slowly lifted up her chemise. Ignoring my own body's response, I conscientiously checked her body for wounds. She had some bruising on her ribs and back but her head wound seemed to be the worst of it. Dragging the chemise back down over her perfectly flat stomach, I wrapped her in the blanket to keep her warm and curled up next to her praying that she would wake soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

APOV

Rose and I waited impatiently for Bella back at our cabin. Finally, deciding she was taking too long I announced I was going to go for a walk. I needed to think about my strange reaction to Jasper and walking always cleared my head. Rose hurriedly followed after me, exclaiming that she wasn't going to wait in the dreary old cabin by herself.

As we neared the railing I saw a large muscular gentleman standing next to a fair haired one and my heart stood still. It was Jasper and Emmett standing there and before I could walk in the other direction, they turned and noticed us.

Emmett bounded forward intent on reaching Rose. It was obvious he fancied her, yet Rose remained suspicious. Instinctively, I trusted them all. They meant us no harm. I was certain of it by the kindness I could see in their eyes. I also knew that Rose was concerned about Bella being with Edward but I was convinced there was no safer place she could be. As Emmett grasped Rose's hand, prepared to give it a kiss, I felt a soft touch upon my own. Startled, I looked up into Jasper's sapphire blue eyes and was lost. I stiffened in reaction as I was beset by my gift (or curse). For as long as I could remember, I had been able to see small glimpses into the future of people around me. We had kept it a secret knowing that it could be seen as witchcraft and at best could land me in an asylum. Only Rose and Bella knew my secret, and to my horror Jasper would know soon as well. My reaction had never been this intense, this noticeable. I could not help it. Deep in the vision, the outside world became unnoticed. Before my eyes, I saw my life with Jasper pass. First was a small wedding by a man who seemed vaguely familiar, then life on a mysterious island. Next came an introduction in a grand house to servants and later me holding a small babe in my arms. Through it all, his friends Emmett and Edward were by his side, as well as Bella and Rose. Finally, I was pulled out of my vision and left shaken. Trembling, I looked up into his eyes. He looked as shaken as I was. Reaching toward me, he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Lady Alice, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I am fine" I said in a small voice. I did not now how to react to the things I had just seen. It was obvious that this man was my soul mate, the man I was meant to be with for the rest of my life.

"What happened? You seemed lost in your mind somewhere." Seeing my stricken expression upon hearing his words, he continued. "I promise you can trust me. I would never let any harm come to you."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, I decided to leap and hope he would be there to catch me once he heard what it was I had to say. "Well" I started, "Ever since I can remember, I have had small glimpses of the future of those around me. It has never been big, but small _visions_ you may say of what they will wear to the next ball, whether they were planning something that could land them into trouble, or even occasionally a glimpse of the man or woman they would eventually marry. We have never told anyone this due to the reaction it could cause. Just now, when you touched my hand, I had the strongest vision that I have ever encountered. This time it was about me...and you." Not daring to look up, I hurried through the rest of my explanation. "You see, I saw us wed. I saw our lives together pass by-children, family, growing old together-everything. It was glorious and we were certainly very happy." Finally I looked up as I was finishing and could see the searing gleam in his eyes as he registered what I was saying. "I think you and I are meant to be." Nervously, I awaited his reaction.

Still smoldering, his eyes gazed intently into mine. "I would never consider such a gift as yours evil or cause for concern." he began. "I have a gift of my own. You see, I am generally able to discern what people around me feel. It is something that I have been able to read fairly accurately since I was young. It is not quite the magnitude of your gift, but it is something that I was given and I am grateful for it. It has kept me out of many sticky situations growing up. It has also been helpful in determining the truthfulness of what others are telling me." At this his eyes began to glow more fiercely. "Thank you for telling me of your gift and what you saw, for I too had a great impression when we met that we were meant to be. I was not sure how to bring it up lest you see me as crazy, so I am grateful you see it as well. I never have believed in fate until I saw you standing next to Bella. My heart quite literally stopped in my chest for a moment. Not only are you beautiful, but you are intelligent and kind. I could not have asked for a better woman in my life."

Lost in his eyes, I shyly asked "Where do we go from here? There are things about me you must know, but I need to talk to Rose." As he was about to answer, we were interrupted by a commotion of to the side of us. Turning, my eyes widened in horror. Edward was striding rapidly across the deck, shouting for Jasper and Edward. In his arms was a lifeless Bella. I grew frantic as I noticed the rapidly spreading blood stain on his white shirt and rushed forward to help. I was blocked by both Emmett and Jasper and they reached him first and began listening to the orders that he was barking at them. I caught something about a man in our cabin and them dealing with him, but not much due to my spinning head. Jasper turned his horrified eyes to mine and softly commanded "Come with me. Edward wants you and Rose to gather up your things. We are moving you out of that cabin immediately. We need you and Rose to try and identify the man who attacked Bella. I will take you to her as soon as I can." He gently grasped my hand and tugged me towards our cabin.

Emmett's point of view

Jasper and I were arguing over the way to earn the ladies' trust and get them to tell us who they really were. He wanted to wait until they started to trust us on their own. I was all for pledging my undying loyalty to Rose and doing anything in my power to make her trust me. Jasper said that would be creepy so I changed my mind. Rose was everything I had ever hoped for in a woman. She was not only beautiful, but she was loyal and willing to protect those she cared about. I knew that she would make a wonderful mother to our children. She was made to be a countess-my countess, I just had to get her to see this. For some reason, she seemed to trust me least out of all of us and that made me uneasy. As far as I knew, I had never met any of the ladies before. I had a feeling that I reminded her of another man and that he had not made a very good impression on her.

"I don't see how you think that stalking someone is going to give a very-" Jasper cut off mid-sentence, stiffened and turned around. Curious, I turned as well and beheld the vision that was walking towards us. She hadn't noticed yet and was still muttering animatedly to the Lady Alice who seemed not to be paying any attention at all to her. I leaped forward and grabbed her hand bending over fluidly for a kiss. When she tried to jerk her hand out of mine, I held tightly, firmly letting her know that she was not getting her freedom any time soon. Her eyes met mine and we were locked in a battle of wills. Me to let her know my true intentions, her suspicious and not willing to listen to anything I told her.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally spoke "I suppose you want to pledge your loyalty to me and I will magically trust you." she said acidly. I abashedly looked down. What an astute judge of character she was.

"You should trust me because I would never harm anyone, especially a lady." I replied. "I don't know how to make you believe me, but there is something about you. You are unlike any young ladies I have ever met."

"Perhaps that is because I don't cater to your every whim and worship at your feet" Rose replied scathingly, her acid tones leaving me in no doubt of her opinion. I could not feel any lower than I already did at that point.

"Please, I beg of you, give me a chance to prove my worth unto you. I promise you will not be disappointed. I know not what has given you your opinion of men, but I aim to change it." I softly replied. Hearing her gasp I looked up to her outraged expression. She was determined not to believe me, but I saw a slight softening in her eyes that gave me hope. I would continue to build on this foundation until she could see I was the only man for her and I would never harm her.

Before I could begin to speak again, a slight commotion came to my attention. Suddenly I heard Edward's voice yelling Jasper and my names in panic. I looked up and beheld him carrying Bella in his arms, blood staining his once clean white shirt. He was terrified, but still able to bark out orders like a general even in this situation. He commanded Jasper and I to see about some strange man who had attacked Bella and ordered us to take Alice and Rose with us. We were moving them out of that cabin to a safer location aboard the ship. Upon hearing his instructions it came to mind that if someone was looking for three women traveling alone, it still would be noticeable even in first class. I needed to talk to Edward about it, but perhaps the woman could each stay with us. Upon our honor, we would swear not to touch them, but it would be safer having us to look after them and protect them. We had all survived the war on the peninsula and knew how to take care of ourselves and others. Rose would turn into a spitting she-cat at the news, but I would deal with that. Her safety and that of her family matter foremost above everything. Besides, it was a good way to earn her trust.

EPOV

I lay there with Bella in my arms for what seemed like an eternity. Her breathing was still shallow, but thank God it was there. Stroking her hair, I hummed the song that had sprang to my mind the instant I had seen her and held her in my arms. It seemed to comfort her and she sighed softly in her sleep. Still watching her, I prayed that she would awake soon. I needed to talk to her and hear her story in order to protect her. I was not sure that this man was connected to her past that she was so obviously running away from, but instinct told me he was. I was terrified that I would not be able to protect her if I didn't know what I was up against.

At a soft knock on my door, I kissed her forehead and crawled over her out of the bed. She muttered in her sleep, apparently upset to have me leave her. I opened it to find Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice all standing there demanding entrance. The moment I stepped aside, Alice and Rose flew to Bella's side. Rose looked furious. "I demand to know this instant what happened." she fairly shouted at me.

"I left her at the cabin door to speak with you and Alice. I was going to make arrangements to have you all sleep in my cabin, while I slept in yours. You deserve a better place to sleep rather than that hovel. When I saw you and Alice standing with Jasper and Emmett at the rail, I got an uneasy feeling and decided to look for Bella and see if she had gone looking for you. I already have witnessed the trouble she gets in walking along the deck on her own. As I was walking back to your cabin, I heard a muffled scream and ran to the cabin in time to pull that vile creature off of her. Now it is time, I think for some explanations from you." I was furious once again by this point. If she had not insisted on keeping their secret from me I might have prevented this.

Giving me a measuring look, Rose finally answered. "We will tell you, I promise. It seems that you really do care for Bella. I want her to be able to tell you, though as she wanted to in the first place." Glancing ruefully towards the bed where Bella lay, she continued, "Alice and I will explain to Jasper and Emmett. I will let you talk to Bella now. We'll be back later." At this she grabbed a protesting Alice by the hand and barked an order for Jasper and Emmett to follow and left the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind them.

I looked to the bed in shock and saw Bella staring at me with serious eyes. Rushing to the bed, I clasped her hands and bent down to rain kissed on her forehead and cheeks, tears in my eyes from the gratitude that she was okay. "Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned for her health.

"Please Edward, help me sit up. I would feel better talking to you like that." I put my arms around her and eased her to a sitting position. Bella groaned, "I'm going to be sick" and I jumped out of bed, grabbing the chamber pot and reaching her just in time. Her head was obviously paining her fiercely to cause her to be sick like that. Giving her a small drink of water from the cup on the small table, I crawled into the bed with her and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms securely around her. Suddenly, she began to sob deep dark cries that terrified me. What if something worse had happened to her before I showed up? "Shhh" I whispered gently. "Everything will be alright. I am here, Bella. You will never have to face anything alone again." Holding her close, I let her cry until all her tears were spent. Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you for coming. I think he would have killed me if you had come any later." I shuddered at the thought.

I hesitantly asked, but I needed to know, "Did he...?"

Interrupting me quickly, Bella spoke "No, you reached me in time. I will be forever grateful."

"It was nothing. I will always be here to keep you safe, my sweet. I could kill the bastard for what he did to you. No one will ever harm you again, but perhaps you can explain to me the reason he was looking for you in the first place?" I asked her.

"It all started with my parents' death in a carriage accident when Rose and I were young. My father was the Earl of Rochester and upon his death the title passed to my Uncle Laurent. Laurent is Alice's father and he became our guardian. He had always resented papa for marrying mama. You see, he had met her first and wanted her, but she fell in love with papa and married him. When we came to live with Uncle Laurent, he was always unhappy. I think he deeply resented Rose and I, but kept us because of duty. He never treated us well, and it became worse recently. He developed a gambling problem and is in over his head. We know now that he made a deal with some moneylenders and was unable to pay them back. This is when he turned to another means of money-us. He made a deal with them to sell Rose, Alice and I to the highest bidder as mistresses, slaves-whatever he could get, in order to get back the money to pay them. We were alerted by our butler and fled in the middle of the night aboard the ship. The man who attacked me was sent by the moneylenders to watch the house. He followed us and just had time to send a message to them before the ship departed. I'm afraid that they will be following in our wake soon hereafter. I'm sorry to be the cause of such trouble for you."

At this I cut her off. I was incredulous that her uncle could do this to three innocent girls. Even his own daughter was included in his nefarious plans! This man had to be truly evil. I did not want to comprehend what a nightmare growing up with this monster had been like for my Bella, yet she had turned out so kind and perfect. She truly was amazing. "We will find a plan tomorrow." I stated gently. I knew she was worn out and needed to rest and recover. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and the choking the man had given her. The man was locked in the hold, and I knew that Jasper and Emmett had questioned him thoroughly. I held her until she fell asleep and gently layed her on the bed, kissing her gently on the mouth.

I carefully shut and locked the door on my way out, and went to Jasper's cabin where I found everyone waiting for me. They looked up expectantly. "She's awake and fine, although a bit sick." I stated. "She's sleeping again, but told me everything. You are in some serious trouble and we need to come up with a plan to help. I want you to get a solid night's rest and we will speak again of it tomorrow. There has to be some solution. The moneylenders can be ruthless and you are in their path. I promise to protect you in any way I can, but I need your full cooperation." Seeing no protest from either Alice or Rose, I looked to Jasper and Emmett for their approval. They both nodded once and I knew they were on board to protect these ladies.

"We need to see about sleeping arrangements" Emmett added quietly before I walked out the door.

"Bella will be sleeping with me." I stated emphatically. Seeing the stunned looks on Alice and Rose faces' I clarified. I promise I have no lascivious intentions, but I told her that I would keep her safe and I intend to do so. "I love her and I will let no harm come to her."

"My idea is for the ladies to split up completely." Emmett continued. "It is the safest way. The men sent out to find them will be looking for three women traveling together in any class, not three men staying with their wives."

I glanced up startled and he clarified. "We don't really need to be wed, but the appearance could not hurt. I will assure you both Rose and Alice that we will be on our best behaviors."

"That won't work. We are known on this ship already as single men. We can't just suddenly have wives and no wedding. What if we were to really be married by the captain?" I was speaking aloud now, but the idea had merit. We were titled gentlemen and it could serve to protect them. The only problem was it would mean nothing to villains aboard a ship in the middle of the ocean, but if we could make it back to England we could use our titles and power to protect them. I knew this was the solution that we had been waiting for and looked up to see how the idea had struck the others. Jasper and Alice were staring at one another with a radiant gleam in their eyes. I knew this was no problem for them. Rose, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Emmett. I hasted to explain. "The marriage need not be one in truth. It could be annulled once we solved the problems and you may continue with your lives as normal if you choose." I secretly had no intention of forcing Bella into a marriage this way. I wanted her to come to me free of will, without being forced. She deserved that and more. I would keep her safe and rid her of the men seeking her, then I would give her the option of remaining married to me or having our union annulled. Our marriage would remain unconsummated until she had that option.

Leaving them to work it out among themselves, I hastened to our cabin-mine and Bella's. I hated leaving her alone for only a moment and needed to know she was still alright. I was dreading telling her part of my plan to protect her, but I would make certain she knew that I wanted her to have a true marriage, not one forced upon her by circumstances. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and slowly opened it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

BPOV

I woke up in a strange bed enveloped in Edward's arms. His glorious masculine scent surrounded me and I breathed deeply, not sure just how I ended up in this position, but happy to be there. I shifted to cuddle closer to him and waves of pain throbbed through my head. It was then that it all came back to me. Struggling against the evil-eyed man in my room, fighting for my life and praying that help would come. The next thing I remembered was waking up in this cabin hearing Rose argue with Edward. All of them were here and that meant that someone had saved me. I knew instantly it was Edward. His shirt was bloodstained and his hair was completely disheveled. He not only had my heart, but I owed him my life as well.

Rose saw my eyes open and looked at me steadily for a moment. Finally she looked at Edward saying "I want Bella to be able to tell you as she wanted to in the first place." She was giving me her approval. I would have no more secrets from him and it felt glorious. I watched them leave the cabin and Edward hang his head. He looked so forlorn that I was tempted to go to him, yet I could not find the strength to sit up. He turned to look towards me and noticed that I was awake. Running to me, her gathered me up in his strong arms, holding me fiercely. I had never in my life felt so protected and safe as I did right then, secure in his loving embrace. He began kissing me-my forehead, my cheeks, even my sore, bruised throat and I felt my heartbeat quicken. How gentle and tender he was, this fierce strong man that had entered in my life so suddenly. When he raised his head to gaze into my eyes once again, there were tears shimmering there-for me, the somewhat clumsy girl dressed in rags. While it was unbelievable to me to have the love of such a man, the truth was there for me to see radiating from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Please, Edward help me up. I would feel better talking to you that way." As he eased me up to a sitting positing, the room began to spin around me as my head began to pound ferociously. Nausea encompassed me and I shakily told him "I'm going to be sick." I must say that he certainly has some fast reflexes. He rolled off the bed at a run, grasping the chamber pot and getting it to me in the nick of time. The heaving of my stomach caused my head to pound even fiercer and I was extremely embarrassed as he set aside the chamber pot and held a cup of water to my lips. He crawled on the bed and eased me into his arms onto his lap and cradling me against his chest. Suddenly it hit me, the position that I could have been in. I never cried, but held it all stoically in for Alice and Rose. We all relied upon one another and subsequently kept our fears hidden to keep up the delicate balance of our morale needed to live in such a household ran by my uncle. Throughout all the years of shielding one another from our uncle's wrath, none of us had shed a tear. My walls crumbled as I faced the knowledge that I could have been killed and not been able to experience the happiness that I could see looming ahead in a future with Edward, a happiness that had eluded me since my parents death. All the pain and sorrow that Alice, Rose and I had faced since that long ago day welled up in me combined with all the terror we had so recently faced and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Edward was perfect and sweet as always and held me tightly, stroking my hair and face, gently shushing me until I calmed down. Oh it felt so good to be held with such gentle strength, to not have to be strong for once. I knew this was one moment I would cherish forever.

"Thank you for coming. He would have killed me if you were any later."

He was silent for a moment, almost as if he was hesitant to speak. Finally he asked, almost choking on his words, "Did he..."

Realizing where this was headed, I cut him off. "No, you reached me in time. Something I will be forever grateful for."

"It was nothing. I will always be here to keep you safe, my sweet. I could kill the bastard for what he did to you. No one will ever harm you again, but perhaps you can explain to me the reason he was looking for you in the first place?" he questioned seriously.

My sweet-the endearment washed over me like a song. Such a wonderful sound to behold-my Edward calling me his sweet. It finally dawned on me that he was asking me for an explanation of what really was happening and with joy I realized that Rose had given me permission to tell all! I began to relate the story to him, beginning with my parents death and moving in with our uncle. He looked furious as he realized the extent our uncle had gone to rid himself of his debts. As terrifying as my situation was, I felt peace as I fi"It was nothing. I will always be here to keep you safe, my sweet. I could kill the bastard for what he did to you. No one will ever harm you again, but perhaps you can explain to me the reason he was looking for you in the first place?"nished relating my troubles to him.

He was quiet for a long moment, then stated calmly "We will find a plan tomorrow." Although his voice was steady I could sense the underlining fury behind his words. Finally allowing myself to put my burdens upon his sturdy shoulders, I closed my eyes in contentment. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard his sweet words "Sleep, my Bella. I will always be here for you."

I awoke sometime later to a fumbling at the door. As I sat up slowly-_my head really hurt_-panic struck me briefly. Edward wasn't here and someone was trying to come in. I was terrified that it would be that man again and this time no one would be there to save me.

The door swung open to reveal my love standing in the faint moonlight. Noticing the terrified look lingering in my eyes he ran to me "I am so sorry that I was not here when you awoke. I needed to talk to your family. I would not have left if it wasn't safe."

"I'm alright. I was frightened for a moment when I realized you weren't here, but I trust you. I know you would never willingly leave me in danger. It was but a moment, and now you are here with me and I have never felt safer." I snuggled my head into his chest, not caring that I was a young lady in a man's room. The situation was entirely improper and if the ton found out, I would be ruined. The thought never occurred to me to worry. I was with my knight in shining armor and I trusted him to keep me safe not only in body but my soul as well.

"Bella" he said a bit nervously. I looked up at him, uncertain as to what would put that almost fearful look on his face. "We came up with a plan and I need to tell you. Please hear me out before you say anything. It was Emmett that gave me the idea, actually. He said that you young ladies need to split up and you should sleep in our rooms so we can protect you as not only are we capable of, but also as a disguise. You see, three women traveling alone together would attract attention but three men traveling with their wives would not." He was rushing now and I could see the nerves overtaking him. My own heart was beating at a pace so rapid I thought it might go right through my chest. I was breathless, waiting for his next words. "Emmett was planning on the wives thing being a lie, but if we were to have a real marriage, we not only would be able to protect all of you with a real disguise, but the law will be on our side. You will belong to me, you see and no one would be able to touch you once we got back to England. The same situation will apply to Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rose."

Edward was staring at me intently, a look of cautious hope and dread in his eyes as he awaited my reaction. I was stunned, not expecting this but elated as well. Before I could reply with a breathless _yes to all_, he continued. "I love you and I want a true marriage with you, but I will not see you forced into this situation with no other options. You deserve a choice and a glorious wedding once you decide, not a shipboard wedding in secret. I intend for this marriage to be annulled once we rid you of your pursuers." Seeing my crestfallen look as my heart sank in my chest-_he didn't want me after all-_he continued. "Wait, I am not saying I don't want to be with you because I do, more than anything else in the world. What I am saying is that I want the choice to be yours, and yours alone. Not some decision that you are forced into out of danger where you could come to resent me later in life, but a choice that you make free of bonds and fear, one in which you can wholeheartedly choose me for the love we share."

The whole cabin was silent for a moment as I digested what he said. I knew his reasoning and why he decided this, but I could not help feel disappointed nonetheless. I had already made up my mind to marry him if he asked before this and knew my choice would not change whether I was being pursued or living in a time of piece back at my uncle's house. Edward and I were meant to be. I decided to marry him now and convey this to him after the wedding. Ours was going to be a union that would never be annulled, but one that would be the beginning to our glorious future. I did not need a fancy wedding gown nor a church full of well wishers. I would have my Edward standing next to me and with Alice and Rose their the circle would be complete. I took a deep breath and spoke, "Regardless of what you may think Edward, this is a choice that I would make whether there were pursuers after me, whether we met as passengers sailing aboard this ship for no other reason than travel, or even in a crowded ballroom among the town. I will gladly accept your offer of marriage with no reservations in my heart, for you are the only man I will ever love. I hope you come to see this soon and know that this marriage will be one in truth the moment you are ready to make it so." I waited his reaction as I gazed into his beautiful eyes. His eyes went from joyful to burning as he truly came to understand what I had said. I wanted to marry him no matter what and he could see the truth of that from my face.

He crushed me to him, enfolding me into his arms against his rock hard chest. His heart was beating furiously against my cheek. He put his fingers gently under my chin and slowly raised my head up to meet his eyes. His eyes were darker now, with a passion I was just beginning to understand. He lowered his lips to mine and flames burst between us. His lips were gently on mine, caressing back and forth softly. I pressed my lips more firmly into his, wanting more. He answered my request by sending his tongue out to stroke the seam of my lips, the corner, then back again. I opened my mouth slightly wanting more and his tongue plunged in. He was holding me tighter and both of us were breathing hard. He taught me how to return his kiss, how to stroke my own tongue against his, how to entangle and twine my own around his. It was heady stuff, this kissing business and I was eager to learn more about the delights of love. He pulled me tighter against him and I felt the hardness on my belly. Innocent as I was, I knew that this meant that he desired me. I wanted him as well. He ran his hands over my bottom and I realized I was still wearing the thin shift as my only covering. Standing on tiptoe, I brought my body even closer against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Suddenly, he swept me into his arms and carried me to the bed. As he lay me gently down, the back of my head came flush up against the pillow and pain roiled through me. I cried out and Edward instantly realized that I was hurting. He picked me up again and sat down with me cradled in his lap.

"I'm sorry for getting carried away. There is a time for that, and it will be after the wedding. I will not dishonor you. Will you forgive me?"

"There is no need to forgive. I was just as swept away as you were and it felt so right." I replied.

We were silent, slowly coming down from our passionate high in each others arms. "I will speak to the captain first thing tomorrow and we will be married discreetly by him as soon as can be arranged."

"I love you and I cannot wait." I whispered.

"I love you too. Now sleep, my Bella and recover. I want you healthy and strong."

EPOV

Bella had said yes! I could not believe it. So many feelings rushed through me as I rocked her gently to sleep in my arms. Fear, elation, desire, love, and so many more emotions filled my heart as I imagined our future together. I was still determined to give her a choice in our marriage, however. I would not consummate the marriage until I was completely sure this was what she wanted. She had yet to convince me that she would have chosen me in any other circumstance despite what she said. What mattered to me was that she would be safe in my arms each night and I would be able to be there for her and protect her. It would be difficult to maintain her innocence. I wanted her fiercely, with a wanting that almost crippled me. She was my so desirable with her long legs, her milky skin and curvaceous form. Not only was she beautiful, but my heart was involved. I knew that when we finally came together as man and wife, it would be glorious. The most sensational experience I would ever have and there would be no words to describe it. I closed my eyes and dreamed of the moment when I could truly become one with my Bella, my beautiful love.

RPOV

As Edward quit the room, I looked about in shock and a bit of anger at the other occupants. If they thought that I would be marrying Emmett without a fight, then they were sorely mistaken. I looked at Alice to see how she was feeling. If she had the slightest apprehension about this situation, then I would fight against them to avoid true matrimony. I had vowed long ago to protect her and Bella with all I had, and I would if there was a need. My heart had softened toward Edward as I had watched his tender care and concern over Bella. I could finally see that he truly loved her and would care for her. I felt I could trust him and he would watch over my sister in ways even I could not. Jasper on the other hand, I knew nothing about except that Alice seemed entranced by him and he with her. I had seen her having a vision earlier on deck and couldn't help but think it had something to do with Jasper. Alice was standing quite still with a surprised look on her face. Clearly she had not seen this coming. As I watched a smile lit her face and brightened her eyes. She was not in the least worried about this surprising change in plans. She looked at me and gave me a slight nod, telling me that it was okay.

I didn't have time to ponder anything else because my hand was suddenly engulfed by a much larger one. Emmett had grasped my hand and was pulling me uncompromisingly out of the cabin. I yanked back on my hand trying to gain release, but he squeezed harder, not so it hurt but to let me know that he would not set me free. I was so angry by now I could hardly see straight. No one would force me into a marriage I did not want. I had plans for my life and that included a man who would love me for me. Not my beauty or my figure, but my intelligence, my ability to make others laugh around me, my loyalty, strength and even my mischievous side. Most of all, I wanted someone to love me for my own ability to love. Once I loved someone, it was strong and deep and I would do anything for them. I deserved a man to love me the same way I was capable of caring for him. This is why I had not married during my season, because no one had offered me what I was looking for.

I looked around as Emmett pulled me into a large cabin to our right. He lit a candle and closed and locked the door. Despite his size and strength, I felt no fear as he leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest. I realized that while I found I could not quite trust him fully, I felt safe in his presence and knew he would do me no harm.

He stayed in that position for the longest time while I stared back at him, waiting for him to speak. I was stubborn and could wait a very long time. Finally, he began. "I think you and I need to talk. We have been at odds since our first meeting and I cannot fathom as to why. Since we are to be wed, we need to get the misunderstandings out of the way."

"I will not wed you." I began furiously only to have him interrupt.

"You will wed me, because you have no choice in the matter. It is my duty to see you safe and I will honor that, my lady. I want you to know before we go any further, that I have no intention of dishonoring you. You will have every choice in our relationship and it will be your right to choose whether our union will remain or if it will be dissolved once we rid you of your unpleasant situation. I take my obligations quite seriously and that is one thing I will not compromise."

"You are telling me I must marry you without a choice, but it will not be a true marriage, correct?" I asked.

"That is what I am saying, yes."

"How do I know I can trust you? What if your intentions are truly not honorable? I will be throwing myself into a situation that I just ran away to escape."

"I can promise you my lady, that you will find me trustworthy. I cannot guarantee that you will never be upset with me, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You see, I think that we would be quite amazing together. I am not saying this because of your beauty, although you are exceptionally beautiful. I am saying this because I have been observing you since we met, and although I have not known you long, I have seen all the qualities that would make a perfect wife and someday, a wonderful mother. You see, you are loyal to those you love, protective and fierce and willing to face anything for them. You are also very intelligent and able to give as good as you get in an argument. I truly believe I have met my match and praying that you eventually see just how wonderful something between us could become."

I was silent for a moment. My heart was softening rapidly, but I knew that I must not fold. This was a situation that I needed to think over and ponder before making a decision about Emmett. He seemed too good to be true, and in my experience men who gave off a first impression like that generally were. Yet, I could not see a choice. It was either be at his mercy or at the mercy of men who I knew did not have my best interests at heart. Bella, Alice and I had made a pact when we were younger to always stick together, and in these I would trust their judgment. "I will marry you on the morrow. This does not mean that I trust you and this marriage will be annulled once we find our way back to London." I stated flatly.

Emmett looked at me for a long moment. Finally in almost a whisper he declared "It's a start. Thank you for your trust, my lady. I swear it shall not be misplaced. Now to bed with you. I will make my bed on the floor. We have a long day tomorrow and I need you to rest now."

I curled up on the bed, still fully clothed and shut my eyes. Trying not to concentrate on the events that would take place the next day, I breathed deeply. As I fell into a deep sleep, I was surprised how truly safe I felt here with this man who I hardly knew.

JPOV

I reeled back in shock from what had just occurred as Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and forcibly yanked her out of my cabin. Alice was standing at the small table that was bolted to the floor in shock. She looked up at me with wide eyes as I approached her.

"I did not know it would happen so suddenly. My visions are never wrong, but I saw this as a gradual process." She almost wailed at me.

Startled, I drew back a bit. This was not the reaction I had been hoping for from her. Ever since I had seen her eyes go blank, then heard her subsequent explanation, my heart had soared despite the grim reality of the situation they found themselves in. I had fallen in love with Alice immediately and my intuition had already told me what I needed to know before she had divulged the contents of her vision. "I know it is sudden sweet, but I love you and that is what you need to know. I will promise to cherish you and protect you for as long as there is breath in my body to do so. If you need time to get used to wedded bliss with me, I will grant you that but I believe that you will be marrying me on the morrow. I am not sure I will be able to grant you a choice in that matter for you are already too dear to me to let go."

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice cried and jumped into my arms. "This is what I needed to hear. I have no reservations about marrying so soon, but I was worried that you would feel forced. I wanted you to marry me for love and no other reason. I love you too, and promise to protect you and cherish you as well for as long as I live."

I closed my eyes in relief as I put my arms around her tiny figure. She had looped her arms around my neck and I couldn't help it. I picked her up and twirled her around as much as I could in a tight space. I was so gloriously happy. It was a joy that invaded my entire being, a happiness I had never felt or thought I could feel. "Alice, I still mean to give you a proper wedding ceremony with a dress, guests and all once we make it back to England. You will have the lavish ceremony that I know that you have dreamed of since you were a small girl. I'm only sorry that I can't give it to right away, but happy too. Happy that we will not have to wait months while a wedding is planned and preparations are made. I get you in my arms as my wife now and that is what matters."

She sighed sweetly, a glowing smile lighting her face. "Jasper, how will we get back to England? If we were followed, they surely can catch up to us and what will we do? You may have power and prestige in England, but at sea, I doubt it will matter."

I closed my eyes. She was too perceptive for my comfort. I had wanted to discuss my plan with Edward and Emmett and get there take on it first. It was truly a desperate plan, but we were in a desperate situation. I heard Alice's quick intake of breath. She looked up at me with her beautiful dark eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes, it will work. I may not be easy, but it will work." She whispered quietly. That is all I needed to know at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story is all mine!

BPOV

I awoke slowly the next morning, feeling safe and warm. I slowly realized that I was held securely in a pair of strong arms and opened my eyes widely. I was met with an amazing sight. Two, twinkling emerald eyes stared back at me. Edward had a small, crooked smile on his face and was gazing intently at me.

"Good morning, future wife" he whispered. Gently, he begin raining small kisses over my face. I blushed remember the passionate embrace we had shared with one another. After he kissed me, he rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. "Are you still sure you want to marry me?" he questioned seriously.

"More than anything else in the world." I declared.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, love. If you don't mind waiting here for a moment, I must go fetch Jasper and Emmett. I will bring Rose and Alice here to keep you company. I don't want you wandering around the ship and feel here is the safest place for you. We must make plans. I will ask the captain to wed us today, but we must find a way off this ship before it is caught up to. I calculate that we only had a few hours start before they would have sent more men after you." He gently helped me to sit up. I noticed he was avoiding looking directly at me and blushed to realize that I was still wearing the very sheer chemise as a covering.

"Can you help me with my dress before you leave?" I hesitantly asked. Edward's cheek turned a deep pink color as well.

"Of course. Please don't be embarrassed, Bella. You have a beautiful body and I cannot wait until you are mine." I didn't think it was possible for me to get any redder, but I did.

"Edward, I have a question for you. If you think that the other ship with the men after me will catch us, what good will it do for us to be married? They will still be able to rip me away from you and you could be hurt. I will not allow that to happen." My voice was getting frantic as my heart sped up and I realized the danger Edward was placing himself in by protecting me.

"Hush, love. It will be alright. We will find a way out of this mess, either off the ship or we will find a way to fight when the time comes. I need you to be calm and concentrate on letting your wounds heal. I promise that I have no intention of leaving you in any matter now that I have found you." He soothed me as he gently held me to his chest and stroked my back. I felt him drop a few soft kisses on the top of my hair and relaxed into him. All too soon her released me. Giving me another kiss on the lips he helped me sit in the chair by the table and left the room. I heard the click of the key turning in the lock before his footsteps walked away. Dreamily, I sighed and waited for Rose and Alice. I could not wait to talk to them, to share my feelings about Edward with them and to ask just what was going on.

EPOV

I left Bella in our cabin sitting contentedly by the chair. I was amazed at the feelings that she so easily roused in me. After Waterloo, I had been an emotional wreck seeing my fallen comrades lined up for burial. I went through the ensuing days almost lifeless and depressed. Life didn't seem to have meaning when so many people could have theirs snuffed out so quickly and far too soon. Finally, I had come out of it and continued on with my life, but the memories would always haunt me. Somehow, Bella had made it seem alright, had made my life have a purpose again and possibly a way to atone for my inability to protect other innocents in the past. She was like a shining star brightening my very existence. I meant what I said when I told her that I would do anything to keep her safe. I doubted I could live very well without her in my life despite the fact I had only known her a few days.

I knocked on Jasper's door quietly, waiting for him to open it. I was planning on collecting Emmett and s1./CrazyPlace/search/?c5going with them to question the man that had attacked Bella. I did not trust myself to be alone with him, not knowing if I would be able to stop myself from killing him. Jasper opened the door with a wide grin on his face. Behind him, I noticed the lady Alice fidgeting excitedly as she sat on a chair. As soon as she saw me, she darted forward. "Oh, can I see Bella now? I have so much to tell her and we must ready ourselves for the wedding."

Before she could continue, I interrupted "Yes, I will take you too her now. Let us first collect Lady Rose." I walked off in the direction of Emmett's cabin, knowing that Jasper and Alice were following. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him tenderly take Alice's hand and slip it through his arm. I was a bit shocked at the intensity of their feelings for one another so soon, but knew I shouldn't be considering how I felt about Bella. It occurred to me that fate had quite a hand in our lives by bringing us all together at this exact moment.

As I neared Emmett's door, I rapped sharply. It opened almost immediately, as if someone had been waiting for us. Rose was standing at the door tapping her foot impatiently. Emmett had flown around her putting himself in front of her. He turned around and they started arguing. "If you want to be safe, you have to let me protect you. It could have been someone else at the door."

Rose replied sharply "I've been taking care of myself long enough without you. Just because you are marrying me doesn't mean that you will own me."

I put myself between them before things could get worse. "Rose, do you want to go spend some time with Bella. Alice wants you all to get ready for the weddings together and I'm sure Bella wants to see you." Rose darted around me muttering something under her breath I did not care to hear. I did catch the words fool and Emmett, so I wasn't terribly concerned. "Let them work it out for themselves." I told Jasper as he started to intervene. "Emmett, go arrange a meal and bring it to my cabin for the ladies. We will escort Rose and Alice there now. Meet us in their previous cabin when you are finished."

Emmett sighed and walked off. I knew he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to win Rose's heart. I was certain that she needed some space right now and it would be best for both of them if it was granted her.

We walked back to my cabin and I unlocked the door, calling to Bella and telling her that it was just us. As I opened it, I looked immediately to her and saw the love she had for me shimmering in her eyes. I walked to her and knelt down by her as she sat in the chair. Putting my hands on hers where they sat in her lap, I looked up into her eyes. "Are you doing alright?" I asked. I was worried that her head was paining her.

"I'm am feeling much better, now that you are here. Thank you, Edward." She replied sweetly.

I straightened and brought my lips to hers for a sweet kiss. "Emmett, Jasper, and I have some business to take care of today. The captain is a friend of mine and I'm sure he won't mind wedding us this evening, but I must make some preparations first. First, I need to know if this plan still suits you. It is not to late to change it if you are unhappy in any way."

Looking me straight in the eyes she answered "I would regret it if you were to change your plans." Her eyes spoke the truth to me and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then they shall remain the same. I am leaving Rose and Alice to keep you company. Emmett will be along shortly with a meal for you since I am sure you are starving. I will be back shortly, love." I gave her another kiss on her beautiful mouth and turned to find the others regarding me. Alice was beaming and Rose was even starting to lose her suspicious looks in regard to me. Pulling out chairs for them, I urged them to have a seat then quit the room, hurrying Jasper along with me despite the lingering looks he was giving Lady Alice.

"I assume that you and Lady Alice have resolved matters between you?" I questioned him as we hurried along the deck.

"Edward, you will not believe it. She loves me and she told me so. I am still reeling from the effects, and I daresay that I never expected her to come into my life. Now that she is here, I cannot imagine a future without her. I never thought I would be saying this but bless Emmett for coming up with that idea in the first place! Its all I can do just to wait until later when the captain marries us. I just want her to belong to me."

I chuckled. "I know the feeling quite well."

As we reached the cabin that held the monster that had harmed Bella, I drew a deep breath. Turning the key in the lock I pushed it open, already trying to hold on to the urges that made me want to kill him. The man was sitting up against the table, still securely bound. He was looking at me with hate filled eyes that did nothing to reassure me about the danger that we were still facing. I paused a moment before beginning to speak. "I want to know who you are and any information you have about your cohorts that may be seeking those young ladies. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. There are three of us and one of you and I am not adverse to torture in this situation."

Seeing the look on both mine and Jasper's faces, the man blanched. I knew he was a coward. Only a coward would attack a defenseless woman. The man seemed to weigh his options for a moment, then decided to answer my questions. "My name is Felix. I was sent by a man named James. Apparently your ladies' uncle owes them some debts and exchanged them to resolve it. Despite what you may think, those ladies now belong to him and his business associates. They were traded fairly by their legal guardian and you'd better have a care to remember that." He was almost smug at this point.

"I need more information." I stated emphatically.

The man we now knew as Felix continued. "I sent them word as soon as I found them, you see. The ship was leaving, but they were prepared to come after them with their own ship, so I am sure that we were followed immediately. I would assume that they will catch up to us any day now and then we'll see who will be locked in the cabin or worse. Maybe then I will be able to get a little enjoyment out of at least one of them before they are returned to their rightful owners in England."

I lost control at the leer on his face and struck out. As my fist connected with his jaw, Felix slumped down into unconsciousness.

"There is no time to waste, Jasper. We must collect Emmett and start making plans. Captain Johnson will marry us, I am sure and I will ask for his discretion. We need to form a plan of escape if the ship does catch us."

"Edward, wait. I did come up with a plan last night. It is risky, but the options are better than to be caught. You see, if we can get off this ship, then we have a chance of making it. If we are caught on this ship with those ladies, you know they will kill us. Our titles will mean nothing to those pirates and we will be sorely outnumbered. My plan is to pack one of the longboats with needed supplies and leave in that. I know it is a dangerous attempt, but my hope is that another ship will find us or we will find some land. If we land then maybe the people there will help us or we will find another way back. We can have Captain Johnson send men looking for us once he reaches England again. No one will stop at finding the lost Duke of Ashford you know."

Before I could even take in the dangers of this plan, Jasper continued. "I know that it seems mad, but it will work. You see, Lady Alice has The Sight. She knew, Edward that we would be married before you or Emmett even brought it up. She told me yesterday before Bella was even hurt. She knew of my plan almost the moment I thought of it and she says it will work. I wouldn't bet against her. I am sure that if her cousins know she said it would be safe, they will believe."

I was quiet as I thought of the merits of this plan. The situation we were in now, it could hardly get worse so I was inclined to try. I did believe in "the sight" as it was called. My grandmother had been able to see things before they happened as well. "Very well, Jasper. I think we should do that. Will you make arrangements while I see to the marriage details?"

"Of course. Do you think Emmett will agree?"

"I think if it means spending more time alone with Rose before we get back to England, he will agree to anything." I laughed.

"Are you talking about me?" Emmett asked as he wandered up. Somehow, he was always able to tell when the subject turned to him.

"Yes, we were reminiscing on your troubles with Lady Rose." I said slyly.

"Isn't she amazing? I mean, I wish she would trust me, but she truly cares about her family and will do anything to protect them. She will make a fine countess won't she?" Emmett gushed.

Leaving the subject, I told Jasper to tell Emmett the new plans and to see to them. I went off to make arrangements with the captain. He was a long time friend of mine, one that I could not only trust to be discreet, but to do anything he could to protect Bella and her family. I was going to tell him to hide the appropriate marriage documents until he reached England. Once there, I wanted him to file them with the church so it would officially be legal and send out my own men to look for me. I owned a fleet of ships and knew that the men were loyal to me. They would find me, for they were brilliant sailors.

BPOV

Who knew that Alice could find a way to do our hair fancy in this setting? Actually, who was I kidding, we were talking about Alice! She had set to work on our hair almost the moment she had come into the cabin. She was chattering happily about Jasper, and I was content to listen to her. Rose was quieter than usual, and I couldn't help but think she was worried about something.

"Rose, are you still worried that Edward won't protect me? I assure you that he loves me and will keep me safe. Will you talk about what is bothering you?"

Rose was silent for a long, tense moment. Finally she answered. "Its not Edward or Jasper or even Emmett I don't trust. Its that I don't want to trust them. Emmett causes me to have feelings I have never experienced and I feel vulnerable around him. I don't want him to have that control over me. We are getting married, through no choice of mine and that causes me to rebel, yet some part of me does want to be close to him. I am afraid of being hurt if I do learn to trust him and allow myself to fall in love with him. I believe that in the very least, that is something that is possible. He is the type of person I have always seen myself with-strong, handsome, possessing self confidence, yet he is gentle and kind as well. My fear is that I could be wrong. What if he turns out to be the opposite of what I believe him to be and is more like Uncle Laurent?"

"Rose, I know that you have no desire to be with a man like Uncle, but I can assure you that won't be the case with Emmett. You see, I haven't had a chance to get to know him yet or even talk to him, but I do know Edward. He would never align himself with a man who wasn't honorable and trustworthy. I think that as time goes on, you will see that. You have great instincts about people, and I think you should trust that. Now, since it is our wedding day and we don't have any beautiful dresses to wear, I think we should allow Alice to do our hair so we look somewhat like brides. I can certainly say, I never dreamed of a wedding like this."

Alice squealed and set to work arranging and pinning our hair into style. When she was finished, Rose and I worked on her hair. While we didn't exactly get the results we had intended, it came out fairly decent. I was sure that Jasper wouldn't mind in the least. He was quite taken with Alice according to what she had said. We chattered endlessly on about our dreams for the future and finally Alice brought up Jasper's plan for escaping the pirates I am sure were after us. I was apprehensive about the plan, but since she said it would turn out right, I trusted her. She was never wrong.

We had just finished talking when there was a knock on the door. At our answer, in stepped Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett were dressed in their finest clothes-cravats tied neatly at the neck with dark waistcoats and shiny hessian boots.

Edward came to me and gave me a soft kiss on the mouth. How I had missed him this morning! "We have a gift for all of you, love." He presented me with a dark blue dress. It would be slightly big and too long, but it was something other than my shapeless brown rags I was wearing. "I couldn't let you get married in those clothes, so the captain's wife gave me one of her dresses. There is one for each of you. I apologize for not having more, but I will make it up to you upon our return home."

"Thank you, Edward!" I cried. "It is perfect."

"Well, we will leave you to get ready then. Have fun." he said as he went to his wardrobe and gathered up some clothing. "I will change in Jasper's cabin, and we will be back to collect you soon."

Alice, Rose, and I squealed as they left the room. While the dresses weren't as beautiful as we'd always dreamed, they were a step up from what we were wearing and we couldn't wait to dress. Rose's dress, which Emmett had handed her was scarlet-a color that most young ladies did not wear, but one that would look beautiful on her. It was a bit to short and tight in the bosom area, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. Alice's dress was a pink lacy concoction that was quite big on her in every area, but with a few strategically placed pins, we were able to procure a decent fit. My dress was also to big on me in almost every place but the bosom, which was stretched tight. I blushed red when I noticed just how low cut the gown was. Alice pinned the hem up so I could walk without tripping and tightened it in the back as well. When she was finished, it looked like it was made for me. Soon, there was another knock at the door and we all took deep breaths, prepared to meet our futures standing outside.

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as others. I had a hard time writing it for some reason. Next chapter-wedding for sure. :D **

**I'm also writing another story which will be up in the next few days, so check it out! Its called Down in Africa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer**

EPOV

I took a deep breath as I prepared to knock on the door and greet my future. While I was nervous, I was completely ecstatic as well. I had never been happier, and I was so grateful for Bella's presence in my life despite the circumstances and danger we found ourselves in. I had always expected to finally be forced to marry in order to provide an heir for the title, never in my wildest dreams had I expected to fall so quickly and irrevocably in love with the woman I would marry. Now if I could just find a way to keep her safe and bring her home to live the rest of our lives in peace and joy.

After my knock, I called out softly to let Bella know it was me. The door opened and I was struck breathless. She was a vision standing there in that deep blue dress. The color set off her pale skin and brought out the darkness of her eyes. She looked so beautiful that it was all I could do to remain standing.

"Bella, you are a vision." I choked out. I stepped forward to take her hand and began tugging her toward the captain's cabin. He would be performing the ceremony for us. I knew this was not going to be the romantic ceremony that she deserved, but I would make it up to her. I could hear the footsteps of Jasper and Emmett with the other ladies following closely behind. We all reached the cabin door at once and there was a brief, intense argument among all of us about who deserved to be wed first. In the end, Emmett won out. Being the biggest, Jasper and I didn't want to draw the argument out intoSillitoe punches and have our brides wedding day ruined with their grooms nursing wounds.

The captain smiled as we all fell into the room when he opened the door. Jasper and I had been leaning against the door away from the very threatening scowl Emmett had on his face. Our ladies were laughing at the spectacle we were making of ourselves. It was wonderful to hear Bella's clear tinkling laughter when I knew she was still in pain from the previous day.

Captain Johnson was a man who was very efficient and prompt in his manner. When he said something would take place at a certain time, he meant it. In his normal manner, he quickly restored order to his cabin. "All right you scoundrels, which one of you is up to be shackled first?" he questioned heartily.

Emmett stepped forward exuberantly. "That would be us! This is my beautiful bride, Lady Rosalie Swan. She will soon be my countess." Rosalie looked up, shocked as he said those words. Emmett must not have informed her of that fact. As I thought of that, a new thought entered my mind. I had not told Bella that I was a duke and upon marrying me, she would become my duchess. My heart filled with gladness as I realized that Bella truly loved me. She was not marrying me for my title or my money, of that I could be absolutely sure. She had no idea that I had either one. My sweet, Bella was marrying me out of love and the thought humbled me.

My musings were cut short when a small hand tugged on mine. Bella was positioning me next to Emmett as his best man. Emmett had a wide grin on his face and he held Rosalie tightly about the waist. For her part, Rose looked just a little bit frightened. I didn't think she was frightened of Emmett, but more the prospect of a marriage with him. After positioning himself in front of Emmett and Rose, Captain Johnson began to speak the words that would bind them together as man and wife.

After the brief ceremony, Rose and Emmett shared and even briefer kiss. I could tell that Emmett wanted to prolong the contact, but he was worried about upsetting her. She broke the kiss and gave him a slight shove to the left, changing their positions so that Alice and Jasper were not in front of the captain. Alice eagerly turned to Jasper and grasped his hands. The look on her face was full of excitement. No trepidation darkened her countenance. Jasper was much the same. I doubted I had ever seen him so happy before. When Captain Johnson finished the words to the ceremony, he swept Alice into a fierce kiss, only stopping when Emmett cleared his throat next to him.

Now it was my turn, MY turn to marry the woman of my dreams. I could hardly believe that I was standing there, waiting to be wed to someone who could turn my world upside down so suddenly and quickly. There was no doubt in my mind that she loved me and I loved her. I was so happy that I made a vow right there to go on my knees and thank God for the gift of her the moment I had a chance. Gently, I took Bella's hand and turned her to face me. The look in her eyes struck me all the way to the heart. It was filled with such love and devotion, a look that I am sure mirrored my own. The captain quickly spoke the words to the ceremony. As he began , he spoke my title and I felt Bella startle. I had not had time to inform her that she was becoming a duchess, but I knew that she would make a wonderful one. Finally, we were pronounced man and wife and I swept her into my arms and sealed my mouth to hers. I could not get enough, and it was all I could do to keep it a chaste kiss. I pulled back, my eyes smoldering. Suddenly, I saw Lady Alice stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

RPOV

I felt like a lamb being led to slaughter as Emmett tugged me along to the captain's cabin. I was panicking-I didn't want to be getting married to a man I hardly knew who had the potential to break my heart. I wasn't scared of him, but I was certainly scared of the feelings he roused in me. This morning, he had been so tender with Bella when he had brought us breakfast. He had given her a big hug and carefully questioned her about her wounds. It had touched my heart, and I did not want to admit it.

This man made me feel things that I had never felt before, and I was terrified to become closer to him in the way that being man and wife would. We would be in each others company quite often and that might allow him to seep more into my heart. I was so worried that I would fall in love with him, yet he would only ever see the beautiful side of me and not my other strengths. Beauty fades, while intelligence will linger on forever. This was my biggest concern, and I knew that I couldn't allow Emmett to win me over until I was sure he could love me for me.

I gulped as Emmett and I stood before the captain and he started to speak the ceremony. I had never been so nervous in my life, and I am sure that Emmett felt me shaking. What was I doing? Was I prepared for this? Yes, I intended to have this union annulled, but I was putting myself into the power of a man who I barely knew! I had seen him be tender and gentle, yes and even seen that he could be a man of honor, but who was to say that he wouldn't turn into a monster like Uncle Laurent behind closed doors. Finally, it came to the point where I had to answer. I took a deep breath and said "I do" consigning myself over to fate, praying that she wouldn't prove fickle.

I was hardly expecting him to lean over and kiss me then, but that is exactly what he did. A firm press of his lips on my mouth, something that sent small shivers shooting through me. My heart fluttered and panic seared my chest. I broke away from him and shoved him to the side, allowing room for Alice and Jasper to come stand before the captain. I wanted to forget the fact that I was standing next to my husband-_my husband, I still couldn't believe I was saying that_-and concentrate on watching my cousin marry the man of her dreams.

Alice looked so radiant, standing next to Jasper. This was the happiest I'd ever seen her. Away from her father's influence, she and Bella seemed to blossom. It was like two shiny petals opening and finally living a life away from fear and danger. While I was unsure of my own situation, I was profoundly grateful for these men that had stepped into Alice and Bella's life and made it a place of safety, refuge and happiness. I was brought out of my musings as the captain pronounced Jasper and Alice husband and wife and told them that they could kiss. Jasper swept her up into a passionate kiss, one that made even me blush. Emmett cleared his throat loudly next to me, and they broke apart, both grinning happily at one another.

Edward and Bella eagerly positioned themselves in front of Captain Johnson. They both were staring in one another's eyes and one could see that they had forgotten everything but each other. It made me slightly uncomfortable, like we were intruding in their world of love for each other. Finally, when the ceremony was complete, Edward gently kissed Bella and as they pulled apart, I saw the look of love that passed between them. Finally I was content that he truly loved her and would take care of my sister. She had found a man that would give her everything that she deserved, and I was truly happy for her. Suddenly Alice, who was standing next to me, stiffened. I could tell she was having a vision and wondered what was in store for us.

APOV

I couldn't believe it! I was finally married to Jasper and I was never going to let him go. I had waited my whole life for him, and here he was. I had never felt safer, or more sure of a decision in my entire life. I knew that no matter what, he would be there to protect me and our love would hold strong through our lives. I knew, for I had seen this in my vision and they never proved wrong.

I had watched as Rosalie and Emmett had been married. I knew that she was unhappy about this situation, but I had a small glimpse of her future with him the night before, and I knew that they would be very happy with one another once they let trust build in their relationship. Jasper had swept me off of my feet with that kiss, and I truly couldn't wait to learn more about the aspects of physical love with him.

I watched as Bella and Edward were married as well. Now if ever a couple were meant to be together, it would be them. The love that they shared as they looked into each others' eyes spoke volumes to me. This was a love that would endure the tests of time, that was for certain. I watched them kiss, not as passionate of one as Jasper had given me, but infinitely more tender. Just as they pulled back from one another, a vision came into my mind.

In my vision, I saw a great black shipping moving menacingly towards us. The very presence of it in my mind sent a child down my spine and I knew that this was one encounter that we would want to avoid if we hoped to escape with our lives. Whether it was pirates or the men who had been sent after us, I knew not but one thing I did know was that it brought danger with it.

The vision changed, and I saw the men boarding this ship, equally menacing expressions on all their faces. They each held cutlasses in their hands and the captain carried a pistol. Slowly, methodologically, they questioned the passengers. They were looking for us! They were asking about three young girls traveling on their own, perhaps dressed as maids. I saw the passengers pointing our cabin out, and the subsequent search of not only that room but many others aboard the ship. Their intent was obvious. They were to find us and destroy any hope we could have of escaping and going back to our normal lives.

I came out of my vision and saw the others looking at me curiously. The captain and his wife sensed our need to talk, and discreetly excused themselves from the room. As soon as the door shut every eye turned to me. Bella was the first to speak, she was always so perceptive when I was upset. I knew that we had to leave the ship someway or Jasper could be harmed trying to defend me. They were just too outnumbered to stand and fight, so the next best option was retreat. "What did you see?" she asked softly.

"We need to leave the ship right now. There is a ship that will catch us no later than tomorrow morning and we need to be gone. We have no other option left. They are looking for us and will stop at nothing to find us."

"Well, then we'd best gather our belongings and go." Jasper said soothingly.

I looked at him in shock. I knew that he had this plan, but I didn't see it happening so soon. We would be safe, I knew that but being in a small boat in the middle of the ocean was a terrifying thing indeed.

"I have already stored fresh water and supplies aboard. The captain has the money for a new longboat once he reaches port. Gather your things and we will lower and board the ship shortly. I promise to keep all of you safe."

I looked around to my companions. Bella and Rose looked serene under the circumstances. They were used to us getting in scrapes and also knew that I would not allow us to get in a dangerous situation. I had always foreseen when we were headed into certain danger before, and they had no reason to suspect that would change. Edward and Emmett looked worried. I knew that they were thinking of the dangers we could encounter on open water, perhaps even men more dangerous than the ones we were avoiding now. I could sense their concern, but it mattered not. Our options were few and this was the course we were destined to take. We would now see where it led us.

**I'm sorry that I have not had time to update lately. Our car broke down and we had to get a new one, so that took forever researching our options, etc. I should be able to be back to updating regularly now! Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

After we left the cabin, Alice and Rose hurriedly tugged my arms to get me to walk faster. We were going to Edward's cabin to gather up our meager stash of belongings. Before we parted, Edward had kissed me swiftly and told me to gather up his possessions and have them ready to leave when he came back. "Come on, Bella!" Alice demanded, cutting into my thoughts. You can daydream later. I sighed and walked quicker.

We entered the cabin, and Alice began throwing everything together. She was like a little whirlwind, darting around the cabin, checking in cupboards and under the bed, and throwing it all into the bags. She even had the sense to strip the blankets off the beds. "We can pay for these later, we'll probably need them more." she stated emphatically. When she had found every last scrap of times, she marched determinedly to Jasper's cabin and gave it the same treatment. We continued on to Emmett's and when we were finished we had quite a few items that may or may not be useful.

We had decided to leave the fancier clothing behind, figuring that it would take up useful space we may need. Since we had no fancy clothes, it didn't matter to us, but I hoped Edward wouldn't mind us discarding his clothing. I would let Rose and Alice worry about Jasper and Emmett's reactions.

As we hauled our bags across the deck, we were met by Edward coming to fetch us. He relieved me of my burden and led us to the side of the ship. The longboat was already in the water, and he handed our bags and blankets, one by one over to Emmett, who lowered them to Jasper.

Finally, it was our turn to go over the side. I was apprehensive, not only because we were leaving our ship to go into a tiny boat in the middle of the ocean, but also because I was endangering the life of my new husband who I loved dearly. He helped both Alice and Rose overboard, and waited for them to climb the ropes to the bottom. Once they reached the longboat, Jasper helped them to sit. Finally it was my turn. I shakily accepted Edward's hand as he prepared to lift me over the rail. Seeing the nervous look on my face, he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Love, I promise that I will not allow anything to happen to you or our family. We will find a way back to England and set things right." He kissed me and then released me to help me over.

Legs shaking, I climbed slowly down. I was scared that my foot would get tangled in the rope ladder, my usual clumsiness getting in the way. Luckily I made it to the bottom and sat down where Jasper directed me. The boat, while made for at least 20 men, was smaller than I expected and I suspected that it would get cramped quite soon when sharing it with five other people. The sooner we made it to some type of land or another ship, the better it would be.

The boat lurched slightly as Edward stepped in. The captain shouted down to us, something about keeping documents safe and giving them to the proper authorities, and pulled the rope up. "I will pray for your safe return, Your Grace" he called down to us.

Your Grace, I still couldn't get used to it. To think that Edward was a duke! It had never occurred to me until the moment the captain had started to recite the ceremony, that he would be titled. In my mind, I thought that he was some type of rich merchant! This so me, was a sign about how little we truly knew about each other. Although I was in love with him, I was determined to get to know everything about him and become friends with him as well as his love as soon as possible.

Suddenly Alice cried out. "We need to leave now. We have to be well away before nightfall. I was wrong, the ship will reach here tonight, and we need to be out of its path."

Edward grabbed the oars and began rowing rapidly. As we left the protection of the ship, the waves caught us and the boat began to rock with the swelling of the sea. Taking turns with Jasper and Emmett, they soon had us far enough away from the ship so that it was only a speck on the horizon.

APOV

I drifted off to sleep as the afternoon wore on. Jasper was still switching rowing duties with Emmett and Edward to get us as far away as possible. Bella, Rose and I had made a makeshift tent of sorts out of the blankets we had pilfered from the cabins. It was serving as protection from the scorching sun overhead.

I was worried. Although I knew that we had to leave the ship and come onto this small boat in order to preserve our lives, in fact I had seen it as a necessity, for some reason the future was a blank from then on. I willed myself to see that it would turn out right, but so far, nothing. Jasper sensed my unease. He kept shooting concerned looks at me whenever possible, and I wanted nothing more to throw my arms around him and be comforted. Unfortunately, his duties made it impossible, and I was left to fret on my own.

I closed my eyes, seeing the dull orange color, while really wanting to have another vision. It was the first time in my life that I was willing them to come to me, yet also the first time that it was failing. Maybe for once, the future was meant to be somewhat of a surprise to me. The dangers on this journey were more than I had ever faced before, and I was distinctly uncomfortable with the situation. So many things could happen: we could run into pirates, we could run into the men who were after us, there could be a storm, etc. I just didn't know how to react to such unknowns.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to Bella whispering in my ear. "Wake up, Alice! Its getting dark and we are going to have a quick bite to eat before we can't see anymore."

I sat up groggily. The sun was going down, and I was surprised I had slept so long. I must have been more exhausted than I thought. I crawled out of our makeshift tent to find Rose already doling out food items. We didn't have much, some hard tack biscuits, dried meat and water, but it would do for now. Jasper sat next to me as I gathered up the food on my skirt. It was hardly an elegant position, but one that would have to do. Before I began to eat, he grasped my hand and gave it a small kiss. "Everything will be alright. I am sure of it." he said quietly in my ear.

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. He so easily sensed what I needed to hear, and filled that need without hesitation. I could not have asked for a better man. After our meal, we all sat in the center of a boat. Bella was on Edwards lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I sat near Jasper, without warning her grabbed my hand, fitting our palms together and lacing our fingers. He tugged me over so I was flush against his side. I looked to Rose. There was still distance between her and Emmett, but not as much mistrust in her eyes as had been there previously.

"This is our plan." Edward spoke concisely and confidently. "We are planning to avoid all ships. There is no telling what kind of people we will meet on open water." I would never have guessed he had not done this sort of thing before. "Alice, if you do see a ship that you know is safe to approach, we will head in that direction. We need to utilize your gift if we are to see ourselves to safety." I was gratified that the first "outsiders" who knew of my gift were willing to believe me and accept it as is.

"I see nothing as of yet." I replied in a whisper, almost ashamed I could not say more.

"That is okay. I don't expect that of you, it is an asset, not a requirement. Thank you for your trust in us, for willing to share such an extraordinary talent with us. Now, the rest of our plan is as follows. I told Captain Johnson to turn in the marriage certificates to the authorities so our weddings will be documented. He will tell no one beforehand of your change in circumstances. He will also send out my best men, the captains of my merchant ships to look for us once he reaches England. If we have found a way to shore by then, then hopefully we will have managed to procure passage on our own. If the place we land is uninhabited, in a months time we will light great fired and surely they will find us. My captains will find me, of that I have no doubt. We will keep going in a westward direction from when we left the ship and that will give them some bearings on where to look. The captain knows the coordinates we left him at."

I looked at him, amazed that he had so conscientiously planned something that was quite spur of the moment. Bella had truly found a treasure in him and I was so happy for her. As he talked, he continuously found ways to touch her, reassuring her I was sure that everything would be okay.

"Does anyone else have any ideas? I truly believe that if we all work together, we will find a way back to our homes." He ended his discourse.

Next to me, Jasper spoke quietly. "We may have a problem staying on course tonight. Look at the sky. There is a storm coming, and we will be tossed to and fro in this small craft."

"We will just have to trust that the boat will stay afloat and we will continue on in safety. I cannot think we have been led on this course, only to fail."

I could only take comfort in Edward's words. It was true, my visions had never led me astray yet and we were obviously meant to leave the ship in order to protect ourselves. In time, we would be safe.

EPOV

The rain blew all around us, whipping the blankets into our faces. It was raining hard and the wind drove the rain into our faces. The boat was rocking violently and I feared it would tip at any moment. The only light came when lightning flashed around us.

Bella and I lay in our tiny corner of the boat. I had her in my arms, actually beneath me, trying to buffer her from the elements the best I could. It wasn't working. We were both wet, and she was shivering uncontrollably. Her skin was icy cold, and I knew that if the rain did not stop soon, she would become ill. I held her closer to my body. Whispering in her ear, I comforted her. "Shh, it will be over soon. I'm sorry that you are cold. I promise you, once we are home, I will see to it that you are never cold or hungry again."

She was quiet. She was still shivering, and I assumed she did not have the energy to speak back. Finally she answered. "Edward, it is not your fault. I know that you will protect me, and there is little you can do to hold back the elements. I am cold, yes, but I am not in the clutches of those men who are after me and my family, and for that I will be forever grateful to you. Now hold me and don't fret. The storm will pass and we will warm up."

She was so strong, so brave. My Bella was such an extraordinary woman and I was grateful for her presence in my life. Already, I sensed the hardness around my jaded heart melting and her softness invading my soul. I was a better person because of her and knew that she would continue to change and better me throughout our lives together. If only I could get her warm and dry!

As I thought this, the wind suddenly waned. The rain slowed down, increment by increment. Finally, the storm ceased and all was quiet around us. Throwing the wet blankets off our bodies, I slowly rolled off Bella. Although we were cold, her body would never cease to affect me and I wanted to stay in that position, as close to her as possible at the moment. I knew that soon the heat would come back into the tropical ocean night, and we would warm soon enough.

I tucked her next to my side, under my chin and began to hum to her. I had learned to play the pianoforte as a boy, something that was wholly unpopular among a past time for young boys, but my father and mother sensed my fondness for music and encouraged me. I still tended to play in private whenever possible, and I couldn't help but compose a song for her in my head. It was something she inspired in me, a beautiful piece that told of the love and purpose she hand brought into my life. She sighed softly as she drifted off to sleep. Soon, I felt my own eyes grow heavy and closed them in sweet bliss, my love securely tucked in my arms.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I have a concert today that I have been preparing for, but I really wanted to update! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

EPOV

I woke up to Bella softly brushing my cheek. When I opened my eyes, she was leaning over me, staring into them. "Good morning." she whispered softly.

"Good morning." I replied. "How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?"

"Yes. Thank you for shielding me last night. I know that you must have been even colder." She kissed me softly on the lips, then sat up and gasped.

Wondering what could have caused such a reaction, I sat up quickly. When my eyes adjusted to the brightness glinting off the water, I gasped too. About a hundred yards off was a galleon. It was flying the British flag. I only hoped that it was a friend, and not an enemy for they had spotted us. I could already see the rescue boat being lowered into the sea.

Moving quickly, but carefully across the long boat, I woke up Jasper and Emmett. Jasper had his arms around Alice, and when I shook him, they both awoke. I was surprised to find Rose sleeping on top of Emmett's chest, her head snuggled under his chin. Not taking the time to reflect on that, I directed their attention to the small boat that was already being rowed toward us.

"That was quick!" Alice cheerfully exclaimed. She jumped up from her seat and almost tipped us over with her enthusiasm. We all looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you telling us that you saw this and didn't say a word?" Bella almost shrieked. I had never seen her angry before, and it was a sight to behold. She took a leap toward Alice and I envisioned a small fight ensuing. Before she reached her destination, she managed to trip and I caught her just as she was falling in the water.

Not missing a beat, she continued her tirade. "To think I was so worried, thinking we were going to drown or possibly be taken up by pirates, and you knew of this the whole time. Why didn't you tell us? I have half a mind to throw you overboard, you devious little thing!"

Alice looked quite sheepish now. "I did not tell anyone because I only saw a ship at first. I was not sure if they were dangerous or were going to rescue us, and I did not want you to worry anymore. Nothing could change the future, so I decided to wait and see. It was not until early this morning, during the storm that I saw the rest. They are good men, in fact you will soon see that it is one of His Grace's own ships. Forgive me for not saying anything sooner, but I fell asleep once the storm passed."

I was elated! To think that not only were we begin rescued, but by my very own men. It was the best possible outcome to this situation. I couldn't help but be grateful for that and the fact that although she hadn't told us sooner, Alice had known and we had no further cause to worry for the moment. Besides, no one could possibly stay mad at her for long. Obviously Bella had forgiven her quickly as evidenced by the fact that they were now chattering quite happily together. She had just turned on her contrite expression with those big pleading eyes and everyone forgave her instantly. I didn't envy Jasper. He certainly would have quite the life with the little pixie, although I knew that I was in much the same situation. One look into my angel's soft brown eyes, and I would not be able to deny her anything.

As I watched the other boat move slowly toward us, I contemplated how I came to be in this situation. No one could tell me that it wasn't fate, taking it upon herself to change my life forever. In the course of a few days, I had met Bella, fallen in love with her, rescued her from the clutches of an evil man, found myself married and in the middle of the ocean in only a small boat, to being rescued almost immediately by my very own crew. It was almost unbelievable, almost inconceivable to me that we should be so lucky.

Although I was startled at just how we had been so blessed, I was not one to dwell on those thoughts. The fact was, we were rescued! Now I just had to get Bella back to England safely and deal with her vile uncle. I had plans for him and I would relish punishing him for his plots against my beloved.

I was brought sharply out of my thoughts by a deep voice exclaiming in surprise. "Your Grace! How did you manage to find yourself out here?" I looked up to see one of my most trusted captains, Sir Jacob Black. He had been knighted during the wars and if anyone could get us home safely, out of the clutches of the evil chasing us, he could.

"I am so glad to see you, Jacob! If ever I doubted your impeccable timing, I must apologize profusely. As usual, you are here to save the day." I grinned at him as he jumped over to our boat.

"What do we have here?" he asked, glancing questioningly at all the other occupants. "I see your usual companions are here, yet you seem to have acquired three new ones. Who are these lovely young ladies?" As he spoke he began glancing around to the occupants of the boat, his gaze pausing on Bella for a moment too long. Incredulously he looked back and forth between her and Rose and Alice, finally lingering on Bella.

Suddenly he gasped. "Bella! Is that really you?" He rushed to her and picked her up, hugging her small frame tightly against his. The boat rocked violently due to his actions.

Taken aback, I could only watch as the only woman I had ever loved threw her arms around the tall, handsome sea captain and wholeheartedly returned his hug. After what seemed to me an eternity, he released her and stepped back. They both started firing questions at one another so rapidly my head began to spin.

"Jake! What are you doing..." Bella began, only to be interrupted immediately by Jacob.

"Bella Swan, what kind of mess have you and your sister gotten yourselves into this time. I knew when I went off to war that you wouldn't be safe."

"It was Uncle Laurent. He..."

"To think that I thought you would take care of yourself. Now.."

"Jake, he was going to sell us. We had to run."

"You should have come to me. I would have helped you. Never mind, you are safe with me now and I won't let you go."

Finally I had the wits to intercede. This man was not going to be taking care of my wife. I would see to that. I gently grasped Bella's hand and pulled her to my side. "It seems that introductions are not in order at the moment, but I would like an explanation as to how one of my most trusted captains and you know one another." Inside, I was seething with jealousy. Obviously Captain Black and Bella had known each other a long time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jacob demanded, glaring at me threateningly.

"It seems that introductions may be in order after all." I declared triumphantly. Wrapping my arm around Bella's small waist, I pulled her so she was flush against my side. "It seems that you know Bella as Isabella Swan, but allow me to introduce her as my wife, Lady Isabella Masen, Her Grace, the Duchess of Ashford." I couldn't help but sound prideful as I announced that she was _mine._

A look of shock followed by what only could be interpreted as pain flashed across Jacob's face before he was able to compose himself. "Bella, is this true?" He asked softly, a wounded look still visible in his eyes.

BPOV

As the tall, dark haired man stepped aboard the boat and called out Edward's name, my eyes widened incredulously. I could hardly believe it, but coming aboard was my childhood friend, Jacob Black. Combined with Alice and Rose, the four of us had gotten into all kinds of scrapes when we were younger and more carefree, spending our time in the country frolicking the time away. He had always done his best to shield us from Uncle Laurent's wrath, but there was not much a mere gardener's son could do against an earl.

The last time I had seen Jacob was when he bid us goodbye and went off to fight in the wars. He had high hopes then of being a well respected soldier and perhaps earning himself a title. It did not escape my attention that he had a very definite reason for wanting a title-a reason that chiefly involved me. Ever since I could remember, he had been in love with me. It wasn't merely a vain speculation on my part, but a truth manifesting itself time and time again. As we had grown older, the hints had become more obvious, almost blatant in their consistency. It had culminated in a marriage proposal, shortly before he left. I had been heartbroken at the hurt I saw in his face as I gently turned him down. He had been and always would be one of my best friends and my protector, but I had always seen him as more of a brother figure rather than a love interest. I had hoped that not only my hints, but Alice and Rose's as well would have discouraged him over the years, yet the more I gave, the harder he had tried to woo me.

As grateful as I was to see Jake here and ready to rescue me, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. I dreaded the moment that he would realize that I didn't belong to him, that I would never belong to him, because I belonged heart, body and soul to Edward. I had known his desire for a title so he would have the social status to wed with me and I had recently heard his named whispered among the ton as _Sir_ Jacob Black.

The moment I had heard the gossip, my world had turned upside down. I dreaded the day he would show up on my doorstep, ready to talk to Uncle Laurent for my hand and proclaim everlasting love to me. Jacob had never been too keen on rejection and generally did not accept a negative result in whatever he had set his mind on. Despite all my worry, he was still my childhood friend and I didn't want to be the cause of the pain I knew he would shortly feel.

I watched as Jacob looked back and forth between the occupants of our tiny boat, shock lining his features as he recognized Alice, Rose and I. He let out a deep breath and exclaimed "Bella! Is that really you?"

He ran toward me and swept me into his arms. While I still dreaded the final outcome of this meeting, I was grateful to have my childhood protector here, once again saving me from the mess that was my life. I threw my arms around him, comforted that once again he was here in times of trouble. Despite the obvious differences in our feelings toward one another, he was still my Jacob.

As soon as he released me, he began to fire questions at me so rapidly my head spun. I struggled to explain time and time again, only to have him keep interrupting me. Finally, as Jacob declared his desire to keep me safe, Edward stepped in to explain the situation. I could only wonder what he was thinking at the moment.

"It seems that introductions are not in order at the moment, but I would like an explanation as to how one of my most trusted captains and you know one another." Edward's voice was tense, his tone almost brittle as he pulled me to his side. His body was rigid against mine and I sensed he was reigning in his temper for my sake.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jacob questioned fiercely. He had turned his glare onto Edward, something that I could not allow. I knew I had to step in and diffuse the situation, but I was unsure as to how to proceed.

Edward solved my problem yet again. "It seems that introductions may be in order after all." he began with an almost gleeful note in his voice. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but marvel at the wonder that being in his arms was, even in such and awkward situation. "It seems that you know Bella as Isabella Swan, but allow me to introduce her as my wife, Lady Isabella Masen, Her Grace, the Duchess of Ashford."

I looked up into Jacob's face, praying that someday he would forgive me. An intense expression of pain flitted across his features, anguish clearly evident in his dark eyes. "Bella? Is this true?" he almost whispered in defeat.

"Jacob, I am sorry. It is true. Edward is my husband. We met aboard the ship we sailed on to get away from Uncle Laurent. He rescued me and we fell in love. I didn't want to hurt you." I almost whispered this, knowing that each word was another wound to his heart.

"Why?" He whispered, anguish evident in his tone. "I would have saved you and protected you as I always have. He better not have forced you into this."

"Jacob." I pleaded with him to understand. "You know me. I would not be forced into something I did not want." He took a step toward me, hand outstretched and Edward pushed me gently behind his back.

"Sir Jacob. I fought with you during the wars and I am sorry to be causing you pain, yet you know me to be an honorable man. I would never force a woman to wed with me. I love her, you see. I know that the circumstances in which Bella and I met are odd, yet I gave her a choice. I still give her the choice to nullify our marriage if that is her desire. It is not what I want, but her happiness is the most important thing to me."

I peeked around Edward's shoulder, ready to defend his words if needed. Jacob seemed to consider, then looked at me for a long moment. "Bella, I will talk with you some more on the ship. We had best get you all aboard." His words came slowly, haltingly as if he were considering his few options. I only hoped that I could convince him that Edward was my destiny.

Jacob Black's POV  
It was as if someone had punched me in the gut. I had gone from being gloriously happy to be holding Bella in my arms again, to the edge of despair. How could this happen?

Part of me knew that I would never have the prize I had desired all my life-to finally have Bella as mine, as my wife and the mother of my children. I had been in love with her since we were children and as far as I was concerned, she would be the only woman I would ever love. I had known she had never felt the same way about me, but I hoped. Oh, how I had hoped. I had convinced myself that if I returned with a title, her uncle would give her to me. I would make her happy, I knew I could.

To finally hear that she would never belong to me was painful, more painful that any of the physical wounds I had received during the wars. What hurt the most was that I couldn't say I was a better man. Edward Masen was one of the few men among the ton that was a true gentlemen. He was courageous, cared about others, took no part in the many vices that were common among the peers, and always looked out for others in need. While I was certainly very happy that if Bella was going to belong to someone other than me, it was a man who deserved her, it didn't help to salvage my wounded pride.

As we rowed to my ship, I surreptitiously observed the couple with quick glances. Bella was different than I had ever seen her. When she looked at His Grace, her eyes glowed and her cheeks blushed a beautiful shade of pink. I could hardly believe that this blushing, starry eyed woman was my childhood playmate and friend. She was the girl I had gotten into countless scrapes with, protected from the wrath of her uncle, and hoped to make mine someday. Despite all our experiences we had shared with one another, she had never looked at me the way she did him. It made jealousy eat at my insides.

While it hurt me to the core to see Bella this happy, it was also everything I had ever wanted for her. The only difference was that I had seen myself making her this way, not another man. I wanted to question him, question her. Make sure that he would treat her right. Make sure that she knew what she was doing. Despite all the signs of confirmation, I mostly needed to know that she would be happy in this marriage, with this man due to the unmitigated circumstances of their marriage. If I could verify that she would be happy, then I could honestly tell her I was happy for her despite my breaking heart.

As soon as we were aboard the ship, I grasped her hand and tugged her away from the Duke, shouting orders for my men to ready some cabins for the new passengers. Luckily this voyage we were mainly transporting goods so we had plenty of cabins for use. Edward made to follow us, but I warned him off with my eyes. "I am just going to talk to her and make sure she is going to be happy with you. No harm will come to her." I emphatically stated and continued pulling her towards my cabin. Edward wasn't happy with me, but I knew that he would not intervene.

Walking into the cabin, I sat her in the small chair and pulled up one so I could sit in front of her. Now my questioning could being.

**_AN:_Okay, before you all have me drawn and quartered, I really do have a good explanation for taking so long to update! I've been insanely busy-my daughter started summer classes and she's been in them every morning during the week AND I'm teaching swimming lessons for a few hours every after noon. That leaves almost no time to write when you factor in that my family wants me to spend time with them too. :) Here's the good news though. Thursday she doesn't have morning classes and if I manage to get all the housework done, I can write! I'm going to try to update every Thursday for the rest of the summer! **


End file.
